Star Trek next gen
by 15ramtay
Summary: Dr nick Ramage a 16 year old genius with a photographic memory has joined the crew of the enterprise D. Orphaned at six she knows how to hold her own. With an abrasive personality it's tough making friends especially when everyone you meet is so much older than you. Balancing the crazy work of the enterprise isn't easy especially when hiding so much. Formatting error fixed.
1. Space spiders and teenage translator

Picard voice over wile camera pans around ship. " captains log star date ( later). We are piking up a new crew ember at star base 13. An grate engineer and the loan survivor of the u.s.s. tropics disaster. Dr Nick Ramage.

Captain Picard, Riker, and chief O'Brian stand it the transporter room.

Riker turns to Picard " I heard the doctor has a photographic everything"  
" yes what an interesting ability, can you imagine remembering every detail of you life as if it just happend."  
" all the amazing memory's at a thought."  
" but it can't be all good you can never forget the bad thing either."  
O'Brian " they are redy for transport"  
" energize"

A young girl materializes on the pad. She wore a yellow dress uniform and blue tights with tall black boots. Her long curly hair had a streak of pink and had a blue backpack and a single black suit case.

The captain and riker are surprised

The girl stays on the pad smiling "hi ya."  
Captain " hello ."  
Riker " I'm sorry, are you doctor nick Ramage?"  
Nick " I am"  
O'Brian " nick?"  
Nick "nick is short for Nicole."  
Riker " but your like 14, "  
Nick " 16 actually, but your guess was higher then most."  
Picard " well any way I'm captain Jean-Luc picard this is commander William riker."  
Nick " glad to meet cha" she jumped off the transporter pad and extended her hand.

They shake hands

Riker " let me help you with your bag doctor." Grabbing her suit case  
Nick " thanks but pleas don't call me doctor I hate that. Make me feel odd. "  
Picard " so what do you go by"  
Nick " I like to go by nick or Nikki, but if you prefer I also answer to lieutenant Ramage.  
Riker " lieutenant? When did you graduate star fleet academy?"  
Nick " well I was given special admission at age 11 and graduated last year at 15"  
Picard " and the doctorate?"  
Nick " the sociology doctorate I earned in my free time at the academy and the other on board my first assignment."  
Picard " quite an accomplishment for your age"  
Riker " your parents must be proud."  
Nick " I'm sure they would be"  
Nick exits transporter room  
O'Brian " would be?"  
Picard " will make sure she gets to her quarters and revives her schedule."  
Riker "yes sir"  
Riker exits with nicks bag

O'Brian " well she should be interesting"  
Picard "mm yes"

Scene later at ten forward

Riker and Geordie talk

Riker " how's the new girl, lieutenant Ramage"  
Geordie " well she is an excellent officer, but the others seem irritate by her, maby it the whistling."  
Riker " whistling? "  
Geordie " yah she always whistles the same tune as she works"  
Riker " what tune?"  
Geordie " I'm not sure,"

Guinean joins conversation

Guinean " I don't think it's the whistling, look there"  
She points to the oppiset end of the bar ware nick sits alone with a drink.  
Guinean " she's been sitting there for twenty minutes. People will sit next to her for a second some times she says hi but it always ends the same way the give her a dirty look and walk away."

Riker " well let's go talk to her see what's wrong."

Geordie and riker walk over and sit down next to nick

Geordie " you don't seam to be getting along with the other officers, lieutenant."  
Riker " we thought you might need some help."

Nick gets a big smile and pulls a pad from her lap an starts typing

Nick " perfect. Just what I needed. Thank you."

Geordie and riker give each other a questioning look.

Riker " I'm sorry did I miss something"  
Nick " you just proved my hypothesis. Thank you."  
Geordie " what hypothesis? What are you talking about"  
Nick " I have been doing an experiment since I got on board. And you just finished it"  
Riker " and what was this experiment?"  
Nick. " my hypothesis was that lower ranking star fleet officers follow group mentality, wile higher ranking officers care more about the individual officers."  
Geordie " how did you pull that off"  
Nick " I asked a cupel of ensigns to help me out they started acting like they didn't like me. And as I expected others started to follow. And you guys just added the second half."  
Geordie " so what if they don't stop disliking you."  
Nick "well it was bound to happen eventually, I'm not well liked regardless."  
Riker " glad we could help"  
Nick " now if you'll excuse me I have to finish up this paper, oh and Guinean you'll be mentioned as an intervening variable."

She smiled and walked away.

Riker " what an odd ball"  
Geordie " she will definitely be a hard one to figure out"  
Guinean " maybe that's just what she wants"

Next day in engineering

Data: "Geordie there have been problems with consoles reported on several decks."  
Geordie " why don't you check it out and uh..."

Looks around and sees lieutenant Ramage staring at a clearly malfunctioning console

Geordie " lieutenant what are you doing?"

Quickly turns around as if she's been caught doing some thing wrong

Nick " not talking to my self, that's for sure."  
Geordie " okay why don't you and data go try to figure out what's happening."  
Nick " yes sir"

Data walks over to nick

Data " I believe we should star with the console in the geology lab"  
Nick "seams as good a place as any"

Walk to turbo lift

Data " geology lab"

Awkward silence for a moment

Nick " you're perfectly comfortable with this arnt you? A silent ride in the turbo lift. Most people would feel the need to produce small talk."  
Data " I am not most people"  
Nick " no you're not, you're much more interesting."

Turbo lift doors open

Nick " hey were here to fix your broken stuff am I to assume that's the broken one"

Pointing at the clearly broken console

Guy " yah"

They walk over to it

Data " the controls are unresponsive? lieutenant you should look in side the casing"  
Nick " eye eye. And you can call me nick"

She sits and begins to take apart the console wile data try's the controls still.

Data " nick, that is usually a male name."  
Nick " mines short for Nicole. I do respond to Nikki as well if you prefer a more feminine name.  
Data " I do not mind"

Nick after getting the outer casing off the console lets out a sharp scream an scrambles back words

Data " what is wrong"  
Nick " I I think I found the problem" voice shaking

She points inside the console her hand shaking. Data looks inside and we see tangled in the wires and things is a vary large spiders nest accompanied by a vary large spider.

Data using communicator  
Data ' Geordie we found the problem. We need a senior staff meeting at 1300 hours"  
Geordie over communicator " data that's In ten minutes"  
Data " it's important Geordie '  
Geordie " okay data I'll get it together'  
Nick " well good luck with that"  
Data " you misunderstand I intend to make the presentation with you"  
Nick " rely oh oh okay"

Observation Lounge sin or staff sitting around table data and nick standing in front

Picard " this better be good to get us here on such short notice"  
Data " it is sir, we found the source of the malfunctions"  
Riker "and they are?"  
Nick " an infestation "  
crusher "on the enterprise?"  
Troi " of what ?"  
Data " unknown Aline species of enlarged arachnids"  
Nick " in other words big space spiders"  
Picard " and how do we get rid of them?"  
Nick " call a space exterminator?"  
Riker " we can't just kill them"  
Nick " why not they're just spiders" she shudders  
Troi " do I sense a bit of arachnophobia lieutenant?"  
Nick " bugs arnt that bad except when their the size of my fist and chew through wires"  
Riker " to be fair your hand is not that big"  
Picard " I want to know where the things came from and how to get rid of them. Dismissed"

Sick bay doctor crusher writing as nick walks in.

Crusher " lieutenant,what can I do for you?"  
Nick " I got bit by one of those space spiders and now I can't feel my hand yet some how it still hurts"

She holds up her right hand to shoe a large fang marks in her hand and the skin around them turning purple

Crusher " oh god, here sit down"

She Begins to scan her hand with a tricorder

Crusher " here this should help the pain" uses hypospray  
Crusher " your hart rate is peculiar"  
Nick "let me see" looks at tricorder " oh no that's normal I'm part Vulcan my bloods a funny color too "  
Crusher " I didn't know that"  
Nick '" ya well I usually have my hair cover my ears" she pushes back her hair to reveal a slight point.

Riker walks in

Riker " how you doing Nikki?"  
Nick "oh I'm good. Sept for this pesky hand"  
Crusher " will did you know that the lieutenant is part Vulcan"  
Riker " I did not"  
Nick " well as long as you interested in my heritage I'm one quarter Vulcan one quarter batazed and half human"  
Riker " what an interesting family tree I would love you meet your parents"  
Nick " sorry bout 10 years to late"  
Crusher " what do you mean"  
Nick " my parents both passed away when I was six"  
Riker " I'm so sorry"  
Nick " it's all right if I had them they prolly wouldn't let me be an officer at this age. Too dangerous"  
Riker " starfleet is not that dangerous"  
Nick " I'm sitting here with a space spider bite"  
Riker " valid point, I'm not sure if I like the term space spiders"  
Nick " how about astro arachnids, extraterrestrial exoskeleton, a pain in my ass."  
Riker " interesting choices"  
Nick " I'm starting to feel nausea"  
Crusher " here lay down I have to run a few tests to see how to stop the venom from spreading"  
Nick" Lovely"  
Data on communicator " commander riker we need you in engineering"  
Riker " on my way." " and I will check on you later"

Riker exits.

Engineering Picard walks in

Picard " have we found a way to get those spiders off my ship"  
Nick with hand in a bandage " no of fence sir, but were engineers shouldn't you be asking an anthropologist or an exterminator? I mean the best we could do is beat them with a shoe"  
Ensign " why don't we just kill them before they eat the ship from the inside out"  
Picard " our mission is to find new life forms not to kill them"  
Nick " I rely thought that only applied to intelligent life forms and as far as I can tell these are just big spiders"  
Picard " no matter we are going to try all human options before resorting to violence now as you suggested I'm going to see a anthropologist"

Picard walks out as nurse comes in

Nurse " lieutenant Ramage ? "  
Nick "that's my name don't were it out"  
Nurse " doctor crusher would like to see you"  
Nick " oh goodie"

Exits cut scene to her entering empty sick bay  
She sits on bed

Nick " what's up doc"

Doctor crusher walks out of office

Crusher " I think I found a way to neutralize the venom"  
Nick " yippy"  
Crusher uses hypo-spry  
Crusher " now you should regain feeling in about 5 minutes but leave the bandage on the skin may be raw"

On communicator riker " lieutenant Ramage report to the bridge Immidently"  
Nick " gotcha be there soon" to doctor "au revoir,doctor"  
Exits sick bay  
Pullers a flask out of her boot and drinks  
Nick " just a bit to numb the Pain"

Nick Enters bridge

Riker " Nikki good. The universal translator broke"  
Nick " I'm sorry sir but things are going to keep braking till we get rid of those damn spiders"  
Riker " yes I know but I believe data has just came up with away to nurolixe them so we can cage them and figure out were they belong"

Data walks in

Data " here commander i have finished the spry"  
Nick " and it comes in a nice spray bottle"  
Riker " alright now you can go fix it. Hopefully before we run in to somebody we can't talk to."  
Nick " me I'm not going anywhere near those things"  
Data " I can remove the spider sir"  
Riker " go ahead"

Data opens panel below main screen sprays thing. Here struggling the data pulls the spider out of panel walks to riker and nick

Nick " screams" runs behind riker  
Riker " laughs, it's unconscious it can't hurt you"  
Nick " I don't care there creepy and I don't want it any where near me"  
Data " I will take this down for caging"  
Riker Tuning to face nick " now it's gone you can go fix it right?"  
Nick " of corse"

They both walk over to panel nick inspects it

Riker " how long do you think it'll take"  
Nick " I don't know, that thing rely did a number on it"  
Pulls out severed wires  
Nick " an hour. Maby more "  
Riker " well get a move on then"  
Nick " I m gonna have to go get some tools and..."  
She looked insid it again  
Nick " and some wire"  
Riker "go ahead"

Ready room Picard at his desk riker talks to him

Riker " All the spiders have been removed and ..,.,..,,.,.,,., cave a now we have engineers working on fixing all the damaged areas"  
Picard " excellent work will"  
Comm " captain there's a ship heading directly at us"

Riker and picard enter bridge

Picard " on screen "

Image of a ship appears on the screen

Riker " data what kind of ship is that"

Data " it appears to be andronin"

Riker " what are they doing in this sector"

Worf " maybe they don't want to talk"

Picard " I doubt it"

Worf " sir were being hailed"

Picard " on screen"

Alien comes on screen and speaks an alien language.

Picard " I must inform you that our translator is not working at the moment"

Alien " how long before it is fixed, we do not like speaking in your language"

Picard " we apologize for the inconvenience. " looks at nick " lieutenant how long wile it be"

Nick inspecting the space " umm ten minutes... Probably"

Picard " ten minutes shall we hail you when it's done?"

Alien speaks in it's language

Nick moving to see the screen  
Nick " incompetent! I'll have you know ten minutes is a short time for this!"

Picard " lieutenant, what are you talking about?"

Nick " he called me incompetent" pointing at screen

Riker "you speak andronin? "

Nick " I do indeed "

Riker " can u translate for us"

Nick " sure "

Picard " we've found a human translator"

Alien speaks in his language

Nick " he said that will suffice"

Riker " ask them what they want"

Nick translates

Alien responds

Nick " he said my name is captain grrglect of the raymuk we requesting you leave our space"

Picard "I'm captain Picard of the enterprise, your space sir your planet is several light years from here"

Nick translates

Alien speaks

Nick " he's said we are refuges form our home planet we now live on the planet below you"

Picard " why did you leave, we do not help criminals "

Nick translates

Alien speaks

Nick " he said we are not criminals, we left are home planet to maintain a simpler way of life that it no longer technology threatens our way of life we are asking you to leave"

Picard " if you are anti technology why do you have a star ship"  
Nick translates

Alien speaks

Nick " he said-"

Riker cuts her off " you don't have to say that every time "

Nick "sorry, we keep this so we can warn off visitors. We do not like to use it but if you were to beam down to our planet you would ruin the children it is to keep as you say the prime directive"

Picard " we we leave as requested. We do not wish to interfere"

Nick started to translate data cuts her off

Data " captain perhaps we can help them. If we were to relies beacons around the plant proclaiming it's of limits. They would no longer need the ship."

Picard " ask them lieutenant"

Nick translates

Alien speaks

Nick responds

Nick " that would be great."

Riker " he said a lot more than that "

Nick " yah he just asked if you can see them from the ground. And then he apologized for calling me incompetent"

Alien speaks

Nick " he Said Thank you for the help enterprise good bye."

Worf " the transmission has ended "

Data " the beacons are ready to be placed

Picard "make it so"

Nick has gone back to fixing the translator

Picard " thank you lieutenant"

Nick forgetting she was Inclosed bangs her injured Hand wile trying to respond

Nick " swearing in French"

The captain has already left and did not here her

Riker " what was that "

Nick " oh that was French"

Riker " French? How many languages do you speak?"

Nick " hmmm well" counts on her fingers " all of them"

Riker " that's amazing "

Nick " yep it makes it essayer to talk back without getting in trouble."

Riker "Interesting well next Time I'll know"

Riker " ensign continue previous corse."

Ensign " corse laid in sir"

Riker "engage"

Ten forward nick sits alone on the floor next to a window she bounces a bouncy ball against the glass and catches it repeatedly

Riker walks up to her and pulls up a chair sits in it backward

Riker " is there a reason you're on the floor "

Nick " I prefer the floor"

Riker " okay , I bought you a drink"

Nick " why"

Riker " thought you could use some compony "

Nick " thx" Takes drink has a sip " is thins Appel juice?"

Riker " hey you got to be treated like a kid sometimes "

Nick " wow at least you didn't bring it in a sippy cup"

Riker " so what are you doing"

Nick "thinking"

Riker " about? "

Nick "how some things have come so far in so little time and other stay the same forever. Like this bouncy ball"

Riker " we only fix things that need it" takes ball " like this has no flaws it's perfect for what it does"

Nick " well not perfect, it only works on certain surfaces"

Riker " that would be cool"

Nick " I just got an idea " stand chugs juice and runs off

Riker looks at the ball " definitely an odd ball" bounces it

END


	2. Talent show

Picard " captains log: we are doing a survey though to tomalus system. The easy mission is give the crew a chance to relax

Troi and crusher walk down hall

Crusher " what do you think of lieutenant Ramage "  
Troi " I haven't spent much time with her, but I was planing on checking up on her. I was told she refused counseling after the tragedy on the tropics."  
Crusher " maybe by you second tragedy you figure out how to deal with them"  
Troi " second?"  
Crusher " mmhm she told me that he parents both died when she was vary young"  
Troi " she must do something to cope, maybe we should invite her to lunch"  
Crusher " sound like a good idea"

Same two outside quarters ring bell

Nick from inside " who is it ?"

Troi " it's me and doctor crusher"  
Nick " come in"

They walk into the messy quarters clothes laying around empty coffee cups and glasses. Several book cases with books stacked messily a pyramid of solved rubrics cubes and several photos in frames. Nick is sitting upside down in a couch reading  
Nick " ello"  
Crusher " you've been here a week how is your room so filthy?"  
Nick "it's an art form."  
Cruch "so we wanted to see-"  
Nick " first let me Finnish this book"  
Troi " you have like 50 pages left"

Nick quickly flips through the book then shuts it and sits up right

Nick " if you put a twist ending on everything than it's not a twist anymore"  
Crusher " did you rely read it that fast? "  
Nick " sure did"  
Crusher "am I to assume you're hand is better "  
Nick " thanks yep you patched it up well" she sits up and puts the book down " what did you guys want"  
Troi " Beverly and I were wondering if you'd like to go to lunch with us"  
Nick " I suppose"

As they leave nick drinks the contents of a glass by the color of whiskey. The others don't notice

They get in the turbo lift

Crusher " ten forward"  
Troi " so how are you lieutenant?"  
Nick " pleas call me nick"  
Troi " nick?"  
Nick " yah it's short for Nicole "  
Troi " oh so how are you nick."  
Nick " I'm fine"  
Crusher " are you sure"  
Nick " yes..."  
Troi " we just want to find out more about you"  
Nick "Kay..."

Doors open the walk in to ten forward and sit down

Waiter " can I get you ladies some drinks "  
Crusher " tea pleas"  
Trio " hot chocolate"  
Nick " just a pop"  
Waiter " what's a pop?"  
Nick " hmm oh right sorry I'd like a soda"  
Waiter " what kind"  
Nick " voltage"  
Waiter " I'll be right back with that"

Crusher " so nick where are you from"  
Nick " I lived in Michigan till I was six then I got moved around a lot lets see Iv lived in Britten Texas Canada Maryland Washington and Florida oh and California ."  
Troi " wow"  
Troi " what did your parents do"  
Nick " they were starfleet officers"

Riker sits down

Riker "hello ladies"  
Troi " what are you up to will"  
Riker " I have been asked to mc the kids talent show it'll be here in a week"  
Crusher " that sounds like fun"  
Riker " it'll be grate you know Nikki it's open to ages 0-18 you could join"  
Nick " I don't have a talent people like to watch"  
Riker "everyone has a talent, but you should any way come it'll be fun"

Bridge

Data " sir, you might want to look at this"  
Picard " what is it data ?"  
Data " that sun it has signs of life "  
Picard " life how can there be life on a star "  
Data " I do not know"  
Picard " are the sensors malfunctioning "  
Data " I ran several diagnostics and every thing came up fine"  
Picard " well let's take a look take us in ensign "  
Riker " we can't just look at a sun we'll go blind"  
Picard " right, mr data send in a probe"  
Data " sir at that temperature a probe would melt"  
Riker " a torpedo wouldn't "  
Picard " data could we modify a torpedo to work as a probe"  
Data "yes we could"  
Picard " make it so"

Engineer room thingy

Riker enters lieutenant Ramage under the torpedo is singing

Nick " delta dawn what's that flower you have on, could it be a faded rose from days gone by, and did I hear you say he was a meting you here today to take you to his mansion in the sky."  
Riker " that was lovely "

Nick jumps at the sound of his voice and hits her head

Nick " son of a bitch! Dammit that hurt"  
Riker " that was less lovely "

Nick crawls out from under the torpedo

Nick " what?"  
Riker " your singing was very good, I knew you had a talent"  
Nick " did you have a reason for being here"  
Riker " I am singing you up for the talent show"  
Nick " sighs fine. Did you have something you needed"  
Riker " I was wondering if the modifications are done"  
Nick " yes it got the monitoring system the camera and class 4 probe. I also took out the explosives"  
Riker " good, that will be perfect"  
Nick " what are you doing with it "  
Riker " just some special monitoring"  
Nick " are you spying on something"  
Riker " just some special observations"  
Nick " what ever"  
Riker " see you at the show"

Ten forward a stage is set a lot of people gatherd  
Back stage nick and riker talk

Riker " I'm sorry something's come up you'll have to do it till I get here. It won't be to long I'm sure"  
Nick " you can't find any one els really"  
Riker " I have to go it'll be fine just go "

Riker walks away

Nick " dammit"

She pulls a flask from her boot and takes a drink. Places it back in her boot

She walks on stage  
Into mic  
Nick " welcome to the kids show, unfortunately commander riker is going to be late it's a ships business. So mostly because I'm bad at stalling.I'll be you mc for now. Remember I'm making everything up on the spot so if it's not funny... I don't care."

Shouts back in audibly

Nick " so ah let's get started. First up is" looks at sheet of paper " Allie Johnson she is 9 and will be playing the flute"

Bridge

Picard " is the modified torpedo ready"  
Riker " yes sir"  
Picard " let's find out what's there "  
Data " torpedo lunched sir"  
Picard " on screen mr worf"  
Riker "amazing"

Ten forward

Nick walk on stage past a young boy

Nick " that's not what I was expecting when it said counting cards, but whatever. Here a tip if your going to really count card don't do it with angry people, I was this close to losing a finger." Makes small distance with fingers

Crowd laughs

Nick " you laugh now but when the only thing between you and an angry cardsassin is a poker table it won't be funny, "

Silence

Nick " see? Well next up is animal noises from jimmy-"

Kid comes up and whispered in her ear

Nick " Iv just been informed that jimmy can't make it because he's grounded so wile our manic act gets ready ill do some animal noises for you "

Whistles sharply

" bird"

Ribbit ribbit frog

" hello how are you . That's a person yah were animals too"

Shouts from back stage " ready"

Nick " o thank god, here is the magnificent Maddie and her assistant lieutenant Rossi"

Bridge

On the screen is the suns surface small blob creatures move around

Picard " so the sensors were correct"  
Riker " that's what it looks like "  
Data " according to the sensors they have little intelligence"  
Picard " what do you mean little intelligence"  
Data " like that of a rodent "  
Riker " how are they surviving in such temperatures"  
Data " unknown "  
Riker " let's let starfleet know and they can send a research ship. We really can't do much here"  
Picard " your right data send a massage to starfleet and let them know "  
Data "aye sir"

Ten forward

Nick " next up Maggie jones"

A young girl with blond pigtail walks up she is about four nick try's to lower mic but it won't go that low

Nick " sorry technical difficulties " " oh I got it"  
She jumps of stage a grabs a chair bringing it on stage  
Nick " there you go sweet heart" lifts Maggie onto the chair  
Maggie " will you hold my hand I'm scared "  
Nick " well I ..."  
Maggie " pleas"  
Nick " sighs okay"  
Maggie begins to sing I'm a little teapot

Bridge

Data " sir, starfleet has dispatched a research vessel to this sector"  
Picard " good I will be very interested to see their reasoning behind this"  
Riker " captain permission to leave the bridge. I'm soposed to be at a talent show"  
Picard " granted matter of fact I think I'll join you "  
Data " may I sir "  
Picard " of corse mr data"

Ten forward  
The three walk in as an act leaves stage

Nick " that was Lacey singing the abc's. This next kid has the talent of being annoying. I Have that but I don't think any ones ever called it a talent"

Crowd laughs

Nick " so here is jake Duran "

Riker to troi

Riker " how'd she do"  
Troi " she's done very well"  
Riker " alright I'm heading back stage"

He gets backstage

Riker " hey Nikki "  
Nick " you made it just in time to announce the last one "  
Riker " perfect "

Kid walks back stage

Riker "Good job jake "

Runs on stage

Riker " hey sorry I'm late"

Crowd laughs

Riker " but I'm exited to present you last performer lieutenant Nicole Ramage, now be nice she didn't want to do this"

Behind curtain nick takes another drink of her flask before coming out

Nick walks out with acoustic guitar

She sings and plays Kellie picklers " tough"

I wanted lace, I wanted pearls, to be a princess like  
The other girls.

But life came hard, to my front door.  
And I grew up trying  
To even out the score.

Tough, I ain't never been nothing but tough, all my edges have  
Always been rough.

But Jesus loves me anyway.

Oh backbone, there ain't nothing wrong with a woman that  
Got a little backbone.

You just wait 'til you taste her kind of love.

You want a shy little thing, a pretty little high heel thing,  
Gonna cry if I don't polish up.  
Tough.

The way I see it, the hand of fate, did me a favor, with  
The cards he dealt my way.

Found out real fast, life is a game.  
You're out real quick if you don't know how to play, tough.

I ain't never been nothing but tough,  
all my edges have always been rough.

But Jesus loves me anyway.

Oh backbone, there ain't nothing wrong with a woman that  
Got a little backbone.

You just wait 'til you taste her kind of love.

You want a shy little thing, a pretty little high heel thing,  
Gonna cry if I don't polish up.

Are you serious? You ain't fooled me much.  
You justa hanging round  
So you can try your luck.

Well tough, I ain't never been nothing but tough,  
all my edges has always been rough.

You want a shy little thing, a pretty little high heel thing,  
gonna cry if I don't polish up.

You know what I got to say about that is tough

The crowd claps

Out side nicks door

Riker rings bell

Nick opens door

Nick " what can I do you for"  
Riker " I just wanted to thank you for filling in for me"  
Nick "no problem just a bit of a warning next Time would be nice"  
Riker " can do. You know I don't know how you do it"  
Nick " do what"  
Riker " all the problems and tragedies you've been through and you still manage to smile make others happy and try your hardest how do you do it"  
Nick " I have my ways of cooping. "  
Riker " well keep at it . Good night Nikki "  
Nick " good night riker"

Door shuts and she sits on the table with a drink

Nick " the saddest people try to make others the happiest so they don't go through what they have"

End


	3. Qs book of fairy tales

Picard "Captains log were on our way to the telarus system. To obseve some anomaly the probes have detected"

In captains ready room

Picard walk to door it won't open he try's again still won't open

Picard to Comm " commander riker my ready room door appears to be broken"  
Riker on comm " ill. call for an engineer right away"

Bridge

Nick jumps out of turbo lift

Nick " did someone call for an engineer "  
Riker " yes the door to the captains ready room is stuck"  
Nick " is he in there"  
Riker " yes"  
Nick " that's hilarious "

Walks to door

Nick " hmmm let's see "

She hits the door and it opens

Nick " nobody tried hitting it"

Riker " I did"

Picard " it doesn't matter as long as I'm out"

Nick Walks towards door

Nick "anything els you need"

Q appears on the bridge

Q " leaving so soon"

Nick " swears in French "

Q " watch you're language"

Picard " q, what are you doing here"

Q " mon capitan. what I can't just drop by to see a friend "

Riker " I think you need new friends"

Q " but you guys are so fun"

Q looks at nick

Q " you're on the wrong ship"

Nick " yah everyone on the other one died"

Q " oh good for you "

Riker " good how is that good "

Q " well they never liked her"

Nick " it doesn't mean I want them to die"

Q " really "

Picard "yes really"

Q " well in honor of you're new crew mate lets do a team building exercise "

Nick " how bout no"

Q " it's not a choice"

Suddenly their in a Forrest

Data is dressed as jack and the been stalk, riker as Prince Charming from Cinderella, picard as Prince Charming from Snow White, worf dressed as the beast from beauty and the beast, nick is Alice in wonderland, doctor crusher is Snow White, Deanna is Cinderella, Geordie is Aladdin.  
They all calmer and look at eachother

Worf "what has happend"  
Riker " q thinks we need a team building exercise "  
Geordie " where are we"  
Data " we seam to all be dressed as fairy tale characters"  
Nick "how do all fairy tales start, once upon a Time in a land far far away "

Q appears

Q " correct Alice a land far far away "  
Picard " what are we doing here"  
Q " why in such a hurry jean- juc, In order to leave you must Finnish each others tail"

Appears on other side of group

Q " go"

Geordie " what story do we start with we're all from different tails"  
Riker " maybe well get a sign"  
Worf " like what"  
Nick "like a beanstalk growing or a rabbit "  
Riker "in order to solve the stories we need to know which one were from"  
Nick " you and captain Picard are Prince Charming, I'm Alice in wonderland , Geordie is clearly Aladdin.  
Geordie " worf is beast from beauty and the beast and data must be jack and the been stalk"  
Riker " doctor is Snow White and Deanna is Cinderella"  
Picard " so were do we start"  
Data " do we Finnish are own tails or help each other "  
Nick " I don't know. Team building would me we go with each other right"  
Riker " I think so "  
Picard " well we should start moving"

They walk down a path through the woods  
They find an abound on looking castle

Riker " worf looks like your up first"  
Worf " sighs and If I refuse"  
Nick " then were stuck here forever"  
Worf " very well"

They walk in to the castle and instantly everyone turns into characters from the story  
Doctor crusher is mrs Potts, nick is chip, riker is perrier , and picard is cogsworth, Deanna is the Babette, Geordie and data are spoons

Nick " I guess the wasn't enough main characters"  
Geordie " I don't mind"  
Riker " so where's bell "

Bell runs in

Bell " oh beast there coming "  
Worf "who's coming "  
Bell " gaston and the villagers "  
Nick " yay we get to fight "  
Picard " your overly enthusiastic"  
Nick " I try"

All crew hidden

And q as gaston burst through the door

Q " I will get you beast"

Worf jumps out ' try me"

They battel up the stairs

The rest pop out stunned villagers stare

Nick "boo"

The scream and run out

Riker "that was easy"

Worf comes back down the stairs

Worf " I pushed him off the balcony"

Bell runs in and hugs worf

Bell " oh beast you did it "

The scene disappears all back to original characters

Q normal again " one down"

disappears

Deanna " well let's keep walking"

Geordie "There's a house"

Crusher " but whose house"

Nick " let's find out"

They enter and again the become the characters and disappear  
Deanna is alone qs voice is heard " this one has less free will "

Doctor crusher and nick walk down the steps dressed as the ugly step sisters

Crusher " Cinderella we will be going to the ball "  
Nick " yah and you can't come "  
Crusher " this is were your so posed to cry"

Deanna cries and runs in to the barn

Data Geordie worf and Picard are all mice

Geordie " what's wrong "  
Deanna " I can't go to the ball"  
Worf " so "  
Picard " mr worf if we don't play along we won't get out of here"  
Worf " we've never have before"  
Picard "we don't have much of a Choice this place isn't real we can't get out by our selves"  
Worf " yes captain"  
Data " so how can we get you to the ball"

Q appears a the fairy godmother

Q " I know "

Deanna appears on the steps of a castle in a silver dress and glass slippers

Q " remember it's just till midnight"

Deanna walks in riker approaches as Prince Charming

Deanna " Prince Charming I presume "

Riker " may I have this dance "

Deanna " of corse "

They dance

Riker " you better get ready it 1159 "

Deanna " already here we go "

Bells toll she runs out and leaves a glass slipper  
Back at the house door bell rings

Nick " I don't think they had doorbells"  
Crusher " just awnser it so we can try on the shoe"

Opens to find riker with shoe

Riker " hello I'm Prince Charming and I'm looking for the owner of this shoe"

Crusher " alright let's try it on" she try's " oh too small "  
Nick " too big"

Deanna comes down stairs

Deanna "Let me try"

Riker " perfect"

The scene disappears and their normal again

Q " three down "

Riker " there appears to be a cottage over there"

Troi "Let's go"

Data " doctor it appears you may be next"

Crusher " unfortunately "

Geordie " good luck "

In the cottage Picard disappears and data Geordie riker worf crusher and nick are dwarfs.

Nick " there weren't any girl dwarfs"  
Crusher " he's improvising"

Knock on the door

Q as witch

Q "would you like an Apple dreary "

Crusher " If it will move this along"

She takes a bite a falls on the floor

Riker " come on now we gotta put her in a glass case "

Picard wondering through the Forrest

Picard " dammit q why are you doing this"

Q " come on have some fun"

Picard " growls "

Enters a clearing the dwarfs sit around doctor crusher in a glass box

Worf " how does this one end"  
Geordie " you don't know Snow White "  
Data " there was no snow in this tail"  
Nick " the ending is simple the prince " points at picard " wakes up snow wight " points a crusher " with a kiss"  
Picard " oh no"  
Deanna " you got to"  
Riker " data lift off the case"  
Picard " fine " he moves in for a kiss but a second before he does the scene disappears

Picard " thank god "  
Riker " I don't like being short "  
Nick " you should try it all the time"  
Crusher " well what's next"  
Geordie " I think it's datas turn"  
Crusher " why "  
Geordie " that " points at the giant beanstalk  
Picard " let's go"  
Data" I do not know how this one goes "  
Geordie " well you jack and you an your mom are real poor so she tells you to sell the cow and instead of money you sell it for magic beans"  
Nick " she's really pissed and throws them out the window"  
Crusher " and over night it grows into a giant beanstalk"  
Deanna " and up at the top you find a giant and steal is goose"  
Worf " why a goose"  
Picard " it lays golden eggs"

They've come to the bottom of the stalk

Nick " I'm not climbing that"  
Data " ill do it alone"  
Picard " be carful "  
Data " yes sir"

He climbs up time passes and he comes down with the goose

Data " q was the giant"  
Riker " why aren't we done "  
Crusher " there wasn't a conclusion "  
Nick " I got it " she runs up and gives data a hug "oh jack now we'll be rich"

Scene ends

Q " six down one to go"  
Data " there are two left "  
Geordie " maybe we get to pick"  
Crusher " I like Alice in wonder land better"  
Nick " I doubt we get to pick"

A rabbit in a vest runs by " I'm late "

Nick " dammit "  
Riker " follow that rabbit"  
Deanna " it went down the hole"  
Worf " we can't fit down there"  
Nick " odd"

The ground crumbles and nick and riker fall in

The rest look around

Q " you didn't think I'd let someone go without a story do you"

Geordie " I was hoping"  
Q " not a chance " here's your lamp Aladdin"  
Drops lamp in his hands

Suddenly he's alone in the streets of Saudi Arabia

Geordie " now I get to be a prince"  
He rubs Lamp and data comes out as genie

Geordie " this will be fun"

Down the rabbit hole

Nick " are we the only ones that fell "  
Riker " maybe the others are character"  
Nick " but why aren't you"  
Riker " I don't know "  
Nick "what ever look the table"  
Riker picks up a cookie " eat me"  
Nick " I know what it does and unlike Alice I have more common sense than to eat food I find lying around"  
Riker " but that's the only way to get out of here"  
Nick " fine" grabs cookie riker has some too

They shrink

Nick "it tasted bad too"  
Riker " your so cynical"  
Nick " yah I try to make them into jokes but it doesn't always work"  
Riker " that's kinda sad"  
Nick " ya well my life's kinda sad" " lest just keep going there's the bottel"  
Riker " drink me "  
Nick " wait let me do it first I wanna be taller than you for once"  
Riker " okay "

She gets bigger

Nick " this is nice"

Riker grows " being short is awful "  
Nick "yes it is"  
Riker "come on were off to wonder land"

They walk through the door in to a forest

Nick " so were looking for that rabbit right"  
Riker " I'm sure it's just down the path"

Q appears as a cat in the tree

Nick " o good now he's a cat"  
Q " oh your having fun. Besides when's the last time someone read you a bedtime story"  
Nick " I don't need story's "  
Q " doesn't mean you two can't have fun"  
Riker " just tell us which way the rabbit went"  
Q " your no fun " he point then disappears  
Nick "lets go"

The walk up to the mad hatters tea party

Mad hatter " will you join us for tea"  
Riker " of corse "

The sit down and dine

Riker " you haven't had any tea"  
Nick " I don't like tea"  
Riker " well you have to fit in here have a scone"

Cards march in " by order of the red queen you are under arrest"

The take them in leaving riker a nick alone

Riker " we have to save them right"  
Nick " why should I risk my self to save them I don't know them"  
Riker " you should always try to help"  
Nick " yes but there not real"  
Riker "good point"  
Q " lost the will to play have we"  
Nick " I'll play along but I'm not getting hurt for some imaginary people"  
Q " how a bout now "

He shows them an image of the rest of the crew in the red queens dungeon

Nick " what about Aladdin"  
Q " they finished early"  
Nick " well now we have to save em"  
Riker " I think the castle is that way"  
Nick "why do you say that"  
Riker " I can See it from here"  
Nick "oh good"  
Riker " we need a plan"  
Nick " give me a minute to think"  
Riker " okay"

In the dungeon

Geordi " what are are we doing here I thought all the stories were done"  
Crusher " I don't recognize this setting"  
Q " you my dear are in the dungeon of the red queen"  
Troi " why"  
Q " well deer Alice found no reason to save imaginary people so I gave he an incentive"  
Worf " so we just wait to be rescued"  
Q " yes your the damsel in distress"

Forrest

Riker " you think this is fun don't you"  
Nick " what would make you say that"  
Riker " you're smiling"  
Nick " its a little fun"  
Riker " did he do this on the tropics"  
Nick " yah but never so elaborate "  
Riker " this is kind of a new one"  
Nick " alright I think I got a plan"  
Riker " go on "  
Nick " so I take this "  
She pulls a phaser from her boot  
Riker" where did you get that"  
Nick " I always have a phaser"  
Riker " why"  
Nick " just in case"  
Nick " alright so we split up"

Dungeon

Crusher " I don't like just sitting around waiting for rescue"  
Deanna " it's demeaning "  
Geordie " I'm sure it will be over soon enough"

Outside castle nick observes a high wall

Nick " now this would be a situation I'd dink that thing, ...how do I aha tree"

She climbs the tree and over the wall

Nick " see that wasn't to hard"

She looks around

Nick " who am I talking too"

Runs across the field toward castle  
Riker knocks on gate

Card gaurd " what is it"  
Riker " hi my nam is will and I have some info on an uprising the queen might want to hear"  
Card gaurd " come in hurry"

Dungeon

data "did you hear that"  
Picard. " what "

Commotion down the hall

Geordie " I heard that"

They all go to look

Nick aproches from the other side

Nick " whatcha looking at"

They all look at her

Picard " lieutenant"

Nick " did somebody call for a rescue"  
Worf " how do you plan on getting us out of here"  
Nick " I'm going to cut it" she pulls out here phaser  
Picard " where did you get that"  
Nick " I always have one in my boot just in case"  
Worf " good to know"  
Nick " back up"

She tries to cut it

Nick " what the hell are these bars made of "  
Data " the apper to be made of a -"  
Nick " data it doesn't matter"  
Data " but you asked"  
Nick " but I shouldn't have"  
Picard " so now what do we do"  
Crusher " key"  
Geordie " what"  
Crusher " the key is on the wall"

Nick try's to get key but it's too high

Nick " dammit , how do those card things reach this"  
Worf " card things"  
Geordie " the gaurds of the red queens castel are playing cards "  
Worf " they would not make good guards"  
Nick " they're ok"

She takes the phaser and shoots down the key

Troi " that's one way to do it"  
Nick " and your free"  
Worf " whare is commander riker"  
Nick " he's helping else where. And now I need you're help"

Riker is talking to the queen and her army he keeps glancing at the door"  
Nick walks in sneakily

Riker " and that is the plot of Robin Hood "  
Queen " what ! Gaurds get him"  
Nick calls from other side of the room held the key " the prisoners escaped"  
Queen " after her"

Nick bolts from the room

Outside castle

Worf " I do not like to wait wile others fight for me"  
Geordie " she's not really fighting"  
Worf " still"  
Picard " they will be here soon they we simply evading the guards"

Riker comes through the gate

Troi " will "  
Data " where is lieutenant Ramage"  
Riker " last time I saw her she was running form guards"  
Picard " and you just left her"  
Riker " she can take care of herself "  
Crusher "for how long"  
Riker " she has a phaser "  
Geordie " she insisted we took it"  
Riker " what"  
Troi " q wouldn't actually let her get hut would he"  
Riker " who knows with q"  
Crusher " so she's supposed to meet us here"  
Riker "oh I almost forgot she's going to be at the other end"  
Picard " let's hurry"

Nick hiding behind a corner

Nick "dammit... Oh there's the door"

Runs out as a gaurd spy's her

Outside castle

Geordie " there isn't a gate on this side"  
Riker " maybe she didn't realize"  
Picard " all we can do is wait"  
Crusher " we've been waiting a wile"

Nick calls from the top of the wall

Nick "aww you guys are worried about me"  
Picard " lieutenant"  
Nick " yes "  
Picard " how do you plan to get down"  
Nick " I was gunna jump"  
Crusher " you'll break an ankle"  
Nick " well " looking on the other side" we need a plan fast"  
Riker "I'll just catch you"  
Nick " I don't need to be-"  
Picard " lieutenant now"  
Nick "ok"

She jumps and riker catches her

Geordie " shouldn't the story be done you made the rescue from the castle we should be home"  
Troi " I thought so"

Their Back on the ship

Riker " home sweet home"  
Picard " how long were we gone ensign "  
Ensign " when did you leav"  
Nick " oh good a whole nother day I'm going to need some coffee"  
Troi " I think we all might "

Nick goes in turbo lift sighs and drinks from her flask

Nick " that guys a jack ass"  
Q " be careful what you say I wouldn't want to tell you secret"  
End


	4. Teen captain

" Captains log we are continuing our mission it the talaria system a fence cloud is interfering with our long range sensors but we still continue farther"

Bridge

Riker " can you fix it"  
Geordie " were trying but I've never seen anything like it"  
Nick " it's like we're flying through Cotten balls"  
Picard " well keep trying I don't like flying blind"  
Nick " where's Rudolf when you need him"  
Worf " who's Rudolf"  
Riker " he's a reindeer who had a shiny nose. And helped Santa fly through a storm"  
Data " reindeer can't fly"  
Geordie " santa's could"  
Worf " why "  
Nick " he was magic "  
Riker " and fictional"  
Picard " have you found a solution"  
Nick " no but I found a mixture"  
Geordie " the best we can do now is put in some headlights"  
Picard " let's keep looking"  
Data " sir there seem to be a disturbance in the cloud"  
Picard " what kind"  
Data " it's not on the sensor but I can see it on the screen"  
Riker " oh I see it what is that "  
Nick " it's kind of a purple blur"  
Picard " can the sensors read it "  
Geordie "we'd have to move closer"  
Picard " take us in"

Ship gets closer to it

Picard " anything"  
Data " no sir as if it is not there"  
Nick " maybe the screen I malfunctioning"  
Geordi " I don't think that's it "  
Worf " sir I believe it's moving"  
Riker " that's definitely getting closer"  
Picard " but what for"

Bright light flashes

Nick pops up from the console she hid behind  
Only here and two ensigns remain

Nick " that thing is gone"  
Ensign Ricky " where'd they go "  
Nick " captain,... data,... commander Riker... Worf"  
Ensign Emily " there not here"  
Ricky " were getting reports from all over the ship, everyone experinced the same light "  
Nick " is any one else missing"  
Ricky " it looks like doctor crusher, consoler troi. "  
Nick " so were missing the entire senior staff"  
Emily " It appears so"  
Nick " computer where is captain picard"  
Computer " captain picard is not on the enterprise"  
Nick " how did he leave"  
Computer " unknown "  
Nick " of corse you don't"  
Ricky " what do we tell the crew "  
Nick " tell them to calm down and continue what they were doing and well let them know when we get some more info"  
Ricky " yes sir"  
Nick " you umm I don't know you name "  
Emily " it's Emily or a ensign cranson"  
Nick " ok Emily pleas contact starfleet command tell them it's an emergency"  
Emily " aye sir"

Nick walks over to ops and presses a button

Nick " it's better if we stop moveing"  
Emily " probably "  
Ricky " were getting a reply from starfleet"  
Nick " on screen "  
Admiral " what's the emergency captain - you're not capitan picard"  
Nick " no I'm lieutenant nick Ramage and there's a problem aboard"  
Admiral " which is "  
Nick " well sir will observing this sector we cam in contact with a odd cloud thing. Wile passing through it we discovered an anomaly our long range sensors are not working do to the density of the cloud"  
Admiral " get to the point"  
Nick " right sorry. We got closer to the thing and it flashed a bright light and when it disappeared so did the senior staff"  
Admiral " all of them"  
Nick "yes sir"  
Admiral " I need to discuss what to do with a few other we will get back to you in a few until then stay put"  
Nick " aye sir"

Screen clicks off

Ricky " so were just waiting "  
Nick " I guess so"

Time passes

Nick paces across the bridge

Emily " it's been like an hour "  
Nick " I'm sure they'll call soon"  
Ricky " you're right here they are "  
Nick " on screen"  
Admiral " hello again "  
Nick " hi"  
Admiral " we need you to fly out of the cloud and then stay put. The rocklan is the Nearest ship they will rendezvous with you in a week then their captain shall fly you back to star bace 45 "  
Nick " who will be in charge until then"  
Admiral " we've thought this over and we decided it will be you"  
Nick " me sir. I sure there are more qualified officers on suited for the part"  
Admiral " don't argue with me"  
Nick " sorry sir"  
Admiral " I will Make an announcement to the whole ship "

The admiral is heard echoing through the ship

Admiral " this is admiral Quinn, you are to rendezvous with the rocklan in one week until such time as their captain takes over or your officers return the temporary captain lieutenant nick Ramage "

Small dark room with the senior staff

Riker " were the hell are we"  
Picard " I do not know"  
Voice from above " we have taken you to study the human race, you appear to be the leaders of what you call the enterprise. We are study the effects of lack of leadership"  
Picard " this is wrong you can't just take us i"  
Voice " we did"  
Troi " but it isn't right "  
Voice " this right and wrong is an interesting concept"  
Worf " what has happened to the enterprise"  
Voice "we received this ship wide broadcast"

Admiral " this is admiral Quinn, you are to rendezvous with the rocklan in one week until such time as their captain takes over or your officers return the temporary captain lieutenant nick Ramage "

Riker " why nick "  
Voice " that is what she asked"  
Crusher " some one will find us"  
Voice " you will be returned unarmed before you ship leaves this sector now get some sleep tests start tomorrow "

Bridge

Nick " okay now that we have a bridge crew lets tun around "  
Emily " I think this is 180 digresses it's so hard to tell with no sensors "  
Nick " that's okay warp one and engage"

Nick looks around an glances uncomfortably at the captains chair

Nick " Bridge to engineering "  
O'Brian " this is engineering"  
Nick "can you send up some more engineers to try with the sensor array"  
O'Brian " yes sir"

Agin she looks at the captain chair

Two engineers come through the turbo lift door

Nick " that was fast "  
Ensign "yes it was"  
Nick " okay"

Nick " log umm I hate thees things but what ever so the senior staff has dissaperd and under orders of admiral Quinn we are waiting at the end at the cloud thingy for the rocklan. And I have been made acting capitan , against my better judgment but what's the worst that could happen right"

Nick walks out of the ready room

Nick "So can we see yet "  
Ensign " a littel bit but I don't think I can get it any farther"  
Nick " that's alright it was improved a bit thank you"  
Ensign " yes sir"

Agin she nervously looks at the captains chair

Emily "you know your allowed to sit"  
Nick " hmm ?"  
Emily " you should sit the pacing is just going to tire you out"  
Nick " yah thanks"  
Nick "Emily would you help me "  
Emily " with what "  
Nick " I'm having trouble with this whole captain thing would you like to help by being my first officer per say"  
Emily " really"  
Nick " yah I can't do this on my own"  
Emily "I'd love to"

She sat in the chair and crossed her legs Indian stile

Dark room

Alarm goes off

Picard " what the hell is that"  
Voice "it's time for the test "  
Worf " and if we refuse "  
Voice " you will not"

Bridge lights dim

Nick still in captains chair now with a cup of coffee

O'Brian " have you been here all night"  
Nick " yah I can never sleep when I'm nervous"  
O'Brian " you're doing fine."  
Nick " well thank you"  
O'Brian " the rocklan will be here in a few days I'm sure nothing will happen till then"  
Nick " I hope not I don't know why the admiral made me captain"  
O'Brian " maybe he thought you have potential"  
Nick " he clearly Saw something I can't"  
O'Brian " I think you will surprise you self"  
Nick " your pretty good at pep talks"  
O'Brian " I try. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get home for dinner."  
Nick " have fun "  
O'Brian " would you like to join us lieutenant "  
Nick " I'll take a rain check but thank you "  
O'Brian " okay the invitations always open"

He exits in to the turbo lift

Nick " isn't you shift ended Emily"  
Emily " yah but my replacement haven't come "  
Nick " who is it "  
Emily " ensign James"  
Nick on comm " ensign James you late for your shift on ops"  
James " I'm sorry I'm on my way sir"  
Nick " all righty" off comm " you should be relieved soon Emily"  
Emily " thank you but umm shouldn't you be relived too"  
Nick " thanks for you concern but I'm fine "  
Emily " are you sure"  
Nick " yes I will see you tomorrow"

Room

All enter exhausted  
Cruncher "I feel like were just doing busy work"  
Troi " perhaps the real test is the one on the enterprise and were just here to keep us out of the way"  
Picard " well let's hope it's going okay up there"  
Riker " I trust Nikki completely"  
Worf " why"  
Riker " I got to know her in wonderland"  
Picard " well if you trust her so do I"

Bridge

Emily in first officers chair  
lieutenant Roberts " sir we have a problem"  
Nick form captains chair " what is it Roberts "  
Roberts "there is a to romulan ship approaching"  
Nick " sheild up red alert "  
Roberts " should we hail them "  
Nick " no let's only talk if they want to"  
Roberts " aye sir"  
Nick " I want to see it though put the ship on screen "  
Roberts " were being hailed"  
Nick " shit..Okay I'm going to lie a bit nobody correct me got it "  
Crew " aye"  
Emily " I'm not good at lying "  
Nick " then don't talk"  
Emily " got it"  
Nick " on screen " she stands  
Romulan " you are not captain Picard"  
Nick "rely I thought I was pulling that off"  
Romulan " I want to speak to the captain "  
Nick " sorry you have to settle for me"  
Romulan " and you are "  
Nick " doctor nick your name is"  
Romulan " tuvok "  
Nick " so what do you need "  
Romulan " what are you doing in this sector "  
Nick " were observing that cloud thingy what are you doing"  
Romulan " the same."  
Nick " good so were done here right" she sits down  
Romulan " no I want to talk to the captian"  
Nick " the captian is busy"  
Romulan " first officer "  
Nick " equally busy"  
Romulan " doing what "  
Nick " that's classified "  
Romulan " they can't stop for a moment"  
Nick " clearly it's more important then you"  
Romulan " I disagree "  
Nick " I'm sure you do, but if you need to talk I'm right here"

Emily " sir there powering up phasers"  
Nick " hang up"  
She sit side ways in the chair with her feet up  
Roberts " were being hailed"  
Nick " on screen"  
Romulan " why did you hang up"  
Nick " you were irritating me "  
Romulan " did you find the other side of the cloud"  
Nick " no our sensors couldn't pierce it and we don't like flying blind"  
Romulan " us too but we are going to continue looking"  
Nick " I wouldn't there some dangerous stuff in there"  
Romulan " we can take it"  
Nick " suit your self is there any thing else "  
Romulan " not anymore "  
Nick " okay"

Screen goes off

Nick " stand down red alert well that was fun" back to sitting Indian style  
Emily " how did you do that"  
Nick " do what "  
Emily " you were so calm and lied so quickly"  
Nick " I think that's called a sociopath "  
Emily " well I think you did grate"  
Nick " thanks I'll be back in a minute"

She walks in to the ready room and drinks from her flask

Nick " I'm okay it'll be ok, the rokclan will be here tomarrow"  
She shakes her head

Dark room  
Voice "you friend had en encounter to day would like to see it"  
Picard " yes"  
The romulan convo appears  
Worf " romulan"  
Troi " I hope their ok"

Bridge

Ensign " sir the rocklan is here"  
Nick " thank god Hail them"  
Captian " nick it's so good to see you again"  
Nick " ditto captian Rogers although I wish it was better circumstances "  
Rogers " me too. You know I always thought I'd see you captain a ship just not so soon"  
Nick " yah well I'm hoping it ends soon"  
Rogers " haha ill beam over right away"  
Nick " thanks see you soon"  
Nick "I'll be in transporter room 2"

Transporter room

Nick " so how was dinner last night "  
O'Brian " excellent you should have come"  
Nick " next time I will"  
O'Brian " captain is ready to beam over"  
Nick " good bring him over"

He transports to the pad

Captain " nick so good to see you"  
Nick " and you sir"  
She goes to shake his hand  
Captain " how friendly"  
Nick " I don't like hugs"  
Captain " so it's not me "  
Nick " no its everyone"  
Captain " to the bridge "

Bridge

Captain "attention all crew this is captian Allen Rodgers I am now taking charge of this vessel"  
Nick " have fun "  
She starts to leave  
Rogers " where you going I need a first officer "  
Nick " I'd be glad for the post"  
They both sit nick is sitting Indian style  
Rogers " ensign set corse for star bace 45"  
Ensign " yes sir"  
Emily " what about the captain"  
Rogers " my ship will stay out here and search for the missing members of your crew "  
Ensign " corse laid in captain"  
Rogers " what the hell is that"  
Emily " that's what we saw just before they disappeared "  
Nick " yah and it's coming closer "  
Rogers "should we move"

Flash of light

The senior staff is now on the bridge

Nick " you're back " she stands  
Riker " it apears so "  
Rogers " hello "  
Picard " Allen what are you doing here"  
Rogers " I was about to take you ship to star base but seeing as her captains back I don't think it's necessary"  
Nick " what happened"  
Picard "We were in a dungeon of a alien species the Said we were being tested and you as well"  
Nick " interesting id like to here more but first I'm gunna go take a nap "  
Riker " why "  
Nick " I can't sleep when I'm stressed or nervous "  
She exits  
Data " that means she has not slept In a week"  
Geordie " so she deserves a nap "  
Riker " I'd say so"  
Picard " thank you for all your help captain"  
Rogers " my pleasure would you like to tell the rest of the crew your back"  
Picard " yes I do" comm " attention this is captain Picard the the rest of the senior staff and I are back and we shall continue as usual thank you "

Ready room  
Picard at desk chime goes off

Picard " come"  
Riker " did you read all the reports"  
Picard " yes they were quite Interesting "  
Riker " according to these lieutenant Ramage did an excellent job as captain"  
Picard " just as you said"  
Riker " I'm still not sure why they picked her to captian"  
Picard " I'm sure the admiral had his reasons "  
Chime  
Picard " come"  
Nick " captain I wanted to give you my report in person"  
Picard " thank you lieutenant I look forward to reading it"  
Nick "I mentioned that i think ensign Emily should get praise I couldn't have done it without her"  
Picard " noted"  
Nick " oh and riker since you gave me the idea I wanted you to test out my prototype " she pulls a bouncy ball from her pocket  
Riker "it looks like a regular ball"  
Nick " ah but it's not, this ball using similar methods to the ships shield can be bounced on any surface and will always bounce at a proper angle right back to you"  
Riker " amazing "  
Nick " let me know how you like it"  
She leaves  
Riker examines ball the through it at the wall it bounces strait back to him  
Riker " wow"  
Picard " now don't break anything"  
Riker " yes sir"

End


	5. Prodigies past

Picard " captains log the Newley promoted admiral polin is to join us on our way to star base 19 "

Transporter room  
Riker plays with the bouncy ball nick gave him and O'Brian stands at the controls

O'Brian " sir are you playing with a bouncy ball"  
Riker " not just any ball Nikki made this it can bounce off any surface and always bounces at an angel right back to you."  
O'Brian " that's really neat"  
Riker " I know I can't stop playing with it"  
O'Brian " my little girl loves bouncy balls"  
Riker " ask the lieutenant I'm sure she would Mack you one"  
O'Brian " if you see her ask her for me will ya"  
Riker " of corse"  
O'Brian " the admiral is ready for transport "  
Riker " energize "

Admiral transports on the pad

Riker " admiral good to meet you I'm first officer commander William riker"  
Admiral " good to meet you"  
Riker " let me show you to your room"  
O'Brian " may I start the maintenance now sir"  
Riker " yes you can"

They walk out and run into nick in the hall

Riker " admiral this is lieutenant Ramage, and this is admiral polin"  
Nick "hello "  
She shakes his hand  
Riker " oh nick this ball you designed it's really good O'Brian wants on for his daughter "  
Nick " oh good where is he "  
Riker " transporter room 2"  
Nick " thanks, and good to see you again sir "  
She leaves  
Riker " again ? Have you met her before"  
Admiral " not that I can remember "  
Riker " odd"

Engineering

Riker show admiral around

Admiral " what a fine ship "  
Riker " I wouldn't want to be anywhere else "

Picard walks in

Picard " ah admiral would you like to join will and I on the bridge"  
Admiral " finally some fun not that I don't love engineering"

They walk in the turbo lift

Riker "bridge"

It beeps then stops data enters

Data " hello"  
Picard " admiral have you met data yet "  
Admiral " I have not your the android right "  
Data " that is correct "  
Riker " are you going to the bridge to data"  
Data " yes sir"  
Picard " resume"  
Beeps  
All of a sudden it stops shakes the lights flicker for a moment

Transporter room

Nick enters O'Brian is working on the transporters

Nick " something brake "  
O'Brian " just some maintenance"  
Nick " cool , I made a ball for your daughter it's a bit bigger so it's harder to lose"  
O'Brian " thanks so much she will love it"  
Nick " it's my pleasure, I like kids had to deal with a lot of them at the foster homes"  
O'Brian " I bet you got a lot of experience with leading"  
Nick " I try. "  
O'Brian " do you have any family dear"  
Nick " i do have an older brother but we don't talk much "  
O'Brian " that's too bad your the kind of kid that make parents proud"  
Nick " why thank you"  
O'Brian "once you become a parent you start treating everyone as a kid"  
Nick " everyone treats me as a kid "  
O'Brian " to be fair you are a kid"  
Nick " unfortunately , so there you go let me know if she likes it "  
O'Brian " will do"

Nick exits

Engineering

Nick is alone in the room

Comm picard " picard to engineering"  
Nick " engineering here sir"  
Picard " lieutenant wares Geordie"  
Nick " in the Jeffries tubes why"  
Picard " we have a problem data will the admiral and I are stuck in a turbo lift it seams to malfunctioned"  
Nick " I'll come fix that sir"  
Picard " thank you"  
She drinks from flask before leaving

Nick in the hall opens turbo lift panel door is open

Nick shouts down shaft

Nick " can you here me"  
Riker " yes"  
Nick " good I'm at the right one"

She looks in the panel  
Nick " hmm"

Transporter room

Geordie walks in

Geordie " hey chief how's it going "  
O'Brian " not well this is going to take longer than expected "  
Geordie " why"  
O'Brian " well this whole panel wording need replaced and a lot of the chips are damaged"  
Geordie " how did that happen"  
O'Brian " who knows"  
Geordie " could you use some help "  
O'Brian " I wouldn't say no "  
Geordie " alright ill star over there "  
O'Brian " thank you"

Hall

Picard from shaft " lieutenant is this going to be a wile "  
Nick " it shouldn't take long just as soon is I figure out the problem"  
Riker " you don't know what's wrong"  
Nick " nope"  
Picard " then why don't you just get O'Brian to beam us out"  
Nick " no can do captain. O'Brian is working on the transporters and they are temporarily out of order"  
Picard " oh grate"  
Riker " can you fix it"  
Nick " yes indeed 98 and three quarters present guaranteed "  
Data " three quarters "  
Nick " it a quote from my favorite author "  
Riker " interesting"  
Nick " look on the bright side you can use this time to get to know the admiral better"  
Riker" what"  
Nick " you know play 20 questions"

In turbo lift

Riker " well we can't just sit here in silence"  
Data " I am Intrigued by this game 20 questions"  
Picard " were not playing a game "  
Admiral " lets do as she suggested we will all ask a question and see everyone's answer to get to know each other better"  
Riker" there's no ham in trying we might be in here for a wile"  
Data " I'll go first, how many members in your family"  
Will " just my dad and I"  
Picard " mom dad and a brother"  
Admiral " I have 3 sisters"  
Riker " fun"  
Admiral " yah and I was the youngest"  
Picard " that would be hard"  
Will " whose next"

Hall

Nick is laying on her stomach whistling " bingo"  
Doctor crusher walks by

Crusher " what are you doing"  
Nick " the turbo lift broke"  
Crusher " is any one hurt "  
Nick " nope ,just board"  
Crusher " who is down there"  
Nick " riker the captain data and admiral polin"  
Crusher " wow. Can't you beam them out"  
Nick " no the transporters down for maintenance"  
Crusher " that awful"  
Nick " and just a little bit funny"  
Crusher " you have an odd sense of humor"  
Nick " it gets worse"  
Crusher " nice"

Turbo lift

Picard "does she always do that"  
Data " nick is often whistling wile she works"  
Riker " does she ever change tune"  
Data " not that I have encountered"  
Admiral " what song is that"  
Riker " no clue"  
Data " why don't we ask"  
Riker " hey Nikki what are you whistling"  
Nick " bingo"  
Picard " I don't think I know that one"  
Riker " I'll ask here the words later"  
Admiral " why are you the only one who calls her that"  
Riker " call her what"  
Admiral " Nikki"  
Riker" She offered them as options when we met I guess I was the only one who picked that"  
Admiral" odd"  
Data " shall we continue the game"  
Riker " it's not much of a game but sure data"  
Admiral " I have one were did you grow up"  
Riker " Alaska "  
Picard " labore, France "  
Data " I did not grow up "  
Admiral " right "

Hal, troi walks up to nick in the hall

Troi " can you talk and work"  
Nick " I never walk away from a challenge sit join me"  
Troi " I wanted to talk because you worry me"  
Nick " why is that"  
Troi " well you've been through a lot"  
Nick " I suppose so"  
Troi " tell me about your parents "  
Nick " kinda a touchy topic to start with but what ever"  
Troi " what did they do"  
Nick " they were both star fleet officers my dad was a security officer and my mom was an archeologist "  
Troi " how did they die "  
Nick " they were on an away mission on a new plant I was never told the name. The were observing a cave when it collapsed on them two other officers were injured"  
Troi " where were you"  
Nick "I was on earth staying with a family friend"  
Troi " what did you do when yo heard"  
Nick "I ran in the woods climbed a tree and stayed there they couldn't find me for 3 day"  
Troi " what a reaction it seam that you run from you're problems"  
Nick " yep it works for me "  
Troi " if you just bottle up your emotions one day you'll just explode"  
Nick " maybe. "  
Troi " will you make an appointment with me pleas we need to talk "  
Nick " I thought we just did but ok "  
Troi " thank you next Thursday 1700 hours"  
Nick " I suppose I'll be there"  
Troi " good see you later"

Turbo lift

Picard " isn't she done yet"  
Riker" we'd be moving If she was done"  
Admiral " well ask"  
Riker " how much longer "  
Nick " ummm 20 minutes "  
Picard "damn "  
Riker " I have an interesting question just for the admiral"  
Admiral " oh I feel special"  
Riker. "What is the hardest thing you every had to do in all of you're star fleet career "  
Data " an intriguing question"  
Admiral " it is a hard one but something does immediately to mind"  
Picard " what is it"  
Admiral " it was during my command of the stratus I sent some security officers and an archeologist down to a planet I can't remember the name of it. And wile down there the cave they were observing collapsed it kill a security officer and the archeologist . I new them booth not well but I would say they were my friend"  
Picard " the first to die under your command always hard"  
Admiral " no that's not the end. They were a married cupel and it turns out the only family they had was two young children I remember that he couldn't shut up about his little girl some thing that happens to dads. I insisted I told them in person. So we flew back to earth I was scared to death to tell them. I got there and asked for them I was told the boy was at a friend house but the little girl was around back. I went around and found the cutest kid I ever saw long blond hair and a pretty pink dress. I took her on the side and told her. Her reaction is burned in my brain. She didn't cry or shout she said no need to be sorry sir I knew the dangers of starfleet it was nice to meet you captain and then she saluted me and walked away. I was baffled. I later found out that she walked straight into the woods an hid she was found completely fine 3 days later by her older brother. That was the last I heard about her. I just wish I remembered the name"  
Riker " that's an amazing story so sad"  
Data " I believe I know where she is now "  
Nick " shit... Sorry just a bit of electrocution I'm fine... Son of a- still fine"  
Picard " data you know who it is"  
Data " yes that story told from another perspective is the same as what lieutenant Ramage told me about her parents death"  
Nick " so of a- .. God damn that hurts. That just means were almost done"  
Admiral "is that the girl fixing the lift"  
Riker " yes it is"  
Admiral " that's why it stood out to me that you called her Nikki that's what her father called her"  
Riker "must of been where she new you from"  
Admiral " how could the pore girl remember something like that"  
Data " lieutenant Ramage has a photographic memory"  
Riker " she remembers everything since age 4"  
Admiral " amazing"  
Nick " got it "  
The turbo lift buzzes to life

The get out on her floor  
Picard " thank you for fixing the lift"  
Nick " you're welcome- why are you looking at me like that"  
Admiral " you look just like him"  
Nick " what are you talking about"  
Admiral " I was friends with your father Robert you look so much like him "  
Nick " well thank you "  
Admiral " I glad you turned out so well your parents was alway proud of you"  
Nick " they were"  
Admiral " definitely, and that swearing habit you father had it too"  
Nick " ha "  
Admiral " I was worried about you but now I can check up on you whenever your dad would have wanted me to"  
Riker " well someone has to"  
Nick " and I'm glad it's you"

Admiral rings nicks door

Nick " who is it "  
Admiral " admiral polin"  
Nick " come in"  
Admiral " god this is a mess"  
Nick " your point"  
Admiral " no point I just wanted to say good bye."  
Nick " it was good to see you again"  
Admiral " you look like him and act like him you are what keeps his spirit alive "  
Nick " I miss em "  
Admiral " me too. I got to go dear"  
Nick " next time sir "  
Shake hands  
Admiral " and call me James your father always did"  
Nick " can do"  
He leaves and she gets a glass of whiskey  
Nick " I hate feelings "  
Drinks

End


	6. Dinner date

Nick is walking down the hall quietly singing and bouncing a bouncy ball

Nick " a crazy planet full of crazy people is summer saluting all around the sky and every time it turns another summer salut another day goes by"

She stops when someone walks by

Nick " wile summersaulting at a cockeyed angle we make a cockeyed circle round the sun. And when we circle back to where we started from another year has run."

A small girl with black pigtails pulles on nicks tights

Nick jumps " son of a biscuit.. O god you scared me"

Girl " I'm sorry will you help me"  
Nick" what do you need help with sweet hart "  
Girl " will you tie my shoe"  
Nick " of corse I have a story to help remember how to tie my shoes you want to hear it"  
Girl " yah"  
Nick kneels a starts to tie the shoe  
Nick " first x marks the spot where the tree grows the bunny runs around the tree and falls in the hole and you pull through to make a bow"  
Girl giggles " that's funny"  
Nick " shouldn't you be some ware "  
Girl "I got lost "  
Nick " I'll take you home what's your name "  
Girl " Molly O'Brian "  
Nick " Molly I work with your daddy "  
She picks her up  
Molly " relly what's you're name"  
Nick " you can call me nick"  
Molly " pretty name"  
Nick " why thank you" to console " computer where is Chief O'Brian's quarters "  
computer gives answer  
They get on turbo lift  
Nick " crew quarters " to Molly " you know I made you that bouncy ball "  
Molly " you did! " gives nick a hug " I Love my ball"  
Nick "well you're welcome "  
They get off turbo lift  
Nick rings bell  
O'Brian " were busy"  
Nick " are you missing someone "  
Door opens  
O'Brian " oh thank god Molly"  
He takes her  
O'Brian " Molly where did you go"  
Molly " I was playing explorer and got lost"  
O'Brian "you can't leave without an adult "  
Molly " I'm sorry"  
O'Brian " just don't do it again now go play"  
He sets her down  
O'Brian " where did you find her"  
Nick " over by sick bay she asked me to tie her shoe "  
O'Brian " well you know now you have to come to dinner "  
Nick " well you trapped me I guess I'll be here"  
O'Brian " tonight at 2000"  
Nick " see you then"

Engineering

Geordie " I heard you got a invite to the O'Brian's "  
Nick " wow gossip spreads through this ship like a high school"  
Data " I never went to high school is that fast"  
Geordie " it is"  
Data " I would like to participate in this gossip"  
Nick " sorry data I don't have anything interesting to tell you but if I hear something I'll let you know"  
Geordie " so are you going "  
Nick " I don't know I'm not very good with people"  
Geordie " I can't be that hard it's not like They are strangers"  
Nick " that makes it worse "  
Data " why"  
Nick "I don't know data , all I know is if I think about it too much I get a rash on my hand and want to go sit in the dark"  
Data " those are symptoms of social anxiety"  
Nick " that's what they call it"  
Geordie " so don't think about it just do it"  
Nick " it's not that easy"  
Data " maybe you should talk to counselor troi"  
Nick " I'd rather go with Geordies idea"  
She leaves  
Data " dose lieutenant Ramage not like counselor troi"  
Geordie " I don't think that was it"  
Data " then what was it"  
Geordie " some people don't like to talk about their feelings"  
Data " interesting "

Hall  
A bouncy ball bounces and hits the captain

Picard " what the"  
Molly goes chasing it  
Molly " captain"  
Picard " hmm"  
Nick " Molly there you are. I'm sorry captain I told her not to play with it in the hall"  
Picard " lieutenant what are you doing "  
Nick " I was just taking Molly over to preschool"  
She picks her up  
Picard " I've scene a lot of kids with that ball do you know where the got them"  
Nick " yes it's the same one I gave commander riker"  
Picard " yes"  
Nick " It won't happen again say you're sorry Molly"  
Molly " I'm sorry Molly"  
Nick " you know what you did"  
Picard " apology accepted "  
Nick " I got to go now see ya captain"  
She walks away  
Picard " oh lieutenant who's daughter is that"  
Nick " oh that's little Molly O'Brian "  
Picard " hmm"

Jeffries tube

Data and nick crawl through

Nick "witch way is it data"  
Data " right"  
She starts to turn left  
Data " that's left "  
Nick " o right sorry"  
Data "I've been learning a lot about you lately"  
Nick " how's that"  
Data " at first you appeared completely unaffected by you're tragedies"  
Nick " and now"  
Data " you show the signs the lack of social edict and the anxieties show the lack of a proper role model"  
Nick " I feel like I should take that as an insult"  
Data " it was not meant to be"  
Nick " hmm ok, so what way now"  
Data " down two decks "  
Nick " you should lead"  
Data " alright"  
Nick " I feel like we're taking an unnecessary route "  
Data " I assure you this is the most direct route"  
Nick " who am I to call you a liar"

A rung breaks under nicks foot and she falls  
Data quickly reacts and catches her

Nick " holy shit"  
Data " are you alright"  
Nick " yah I'm I'm okay"

She grabs the ladder and holds herself up

Data " I do not know why that would brake"  
Nick " I don't know data sometimes things brake"  
Data " odd I will let Geordie know"  
Nick " thanks by the way for catching me"  
Data " I do not know anyone who would let you fall"  
Nick " not everyone's as nice as you or has as fast reflexes"  
Data " true"  
Nick " it's this one isn't it"  
Data " yes "

She pulls on the panel

Nick " it's stuck"  
Data " here let me try"

He pulls it completely off

Nick " way to go you broke it this is why we don't have nice things"  
Data " I am sorry I did not mean to"  
Nick " I know data I was teasing you"  
Data " oh "  
Nick " something eroded the wires"  
Data " perhaps it was not fixed from the spiders incident "  
Nick shudders " don't remind me"  
Data " in any case it is an easy fix"  
Nick " maybe we should run diagnostics when we get back this is the second thing that broker for no good reason "  
Data " I believe we should "

Ready room  
Picard at desk  
Bell rings

Picard " come "  
Nick " captain I have have the results of the diagnostic"  
Picard " and "  
Nick " nothing sir it came up clean"  
Picard " then why do things keep braking, I don't want an incident next time data might not be there to catch them"  
Nick " I don't know what we can do"  
Bell rings  
Picard " come"  
Geordie " sir I think we found the problem "  
Picard " good what is it "  
Geordie " just one more thing to check lieutenant may I see you shoe"  
Nick " what an odd question but sure"  
She pulls off her boot an a hand phaser falls out  
Picard " you keep a phaser in your shoe"  
Nick " yah were do you want me to keep it"  
Picard " I don't care"  
Geordie examines the sole  
Geordie " I knew it look at this"  
Picard " what am I looking at"  
Geordie " watch this" he pulls a tool from his pocket and touches it to the sole it melts  
Nick " why did it do that"  
Geordie " the replicator used to make nicks boots and the one used to make the wires is making improper plastics"  
Nick " wait but I got the boots from the one in my room "  
Geordie " yes but both the one in engineering and your quarters we fixed with the same improper code"  
Picard " good work did you fix them"  
Geordie " yes sir"  
Nick " grate can I have my shoe Back now my foots cold"  
Geordie " oh sorry "  
Picard " lieutenant perhaps you should replace them now "  
Nick " right I don't want to brake anything else"

10 forward

Guinean approaches nick sitting alone

" what are you doing here"  
Nick " I'm sorry am I not aloud to be here"  
Guinean " you are but shouldn't you be at the O'Brian's"  
Nick " how do you know that"  
Guinean " I know things, so why aren't you there"  
Nick " I don't I can't I have so much trouble with social settings"  
Guinean " I can tell"  
Nick " I got major social anxiety"  
Guinean " that's not going to help" pointing to glass  
Nick " I don't know what your talking about"  
Guinean " I seam to be the only one your not fooling with that cup . whiskey doesn't solve you problems"  
Nick "of cores not its so posed to mask them"  
Guinean " I'm not going to judge you but what less exposer isn't going to help solve it"  
Nick " your right Guinean thank you"  
She stars to walk away  
Nick " your not going to tell any one are you"  
Guinean " I let you tell them when your ready"  
Nick " that is something that is not going to happen"  
Guinean " well see"  
She leaves

O'Brian's quarters

Nick plays with Molly on the floor  
Keiko and O'Brian set up dinner

Keiko " I'm glad you could join us"  
O'Brian " ya I was sure you were going to dodge us again"  
Keiko " miles "  
O'Brian " what"  
Nick "thats okay he's not wrong I just couldn't think of an excuse "  
Keiko " well I'm glad I can't stand the thought of you being alone every night"  
Nick " you get used to it"  
Molly " mom can I show her my room"  
Keiko " yes but come back in a minute dinner will be done soon"

Molly pulls nick into the other room

Keiko " now that's just sad no kid should have to get use to being alone"  
O'Brian " she seams to be doing fine"  
Keiko " I know but I don't know how she does it"  
O'Brian " kids like her find ways she's tough"  
Keiko " being soo young she just missed her whole child hood "  
O'Brian " it's not completely gone she still plays with some toys and always has candy on her"  
Keiko " playing with toys is not the Same as reinventing them "  
O'Brian " it's close"  
Keiko " just make her feel at home. Molly dinners ready "

Molly runs out followed by nick

Molly " first I got to show you something "  
O'Brian " what is it dear"

Molly sits and ties her shoe

Keiko " where did you lean that "  
Molly " she taught me" pointing at nick  
O'Brian " how did you do that we've been trying for weeks"  
Molly " she sang a song"  
Nick " it's just a little story to help her remember, I taught a lot of kids how back in foster care"  
Keiko " what is it"  
Nick takes Molly's shoe " well x marks the spot were the tree grows the bunny runs around and falls in the hole pull it tight to make a bow"  
O'Brian " where did you learn that "  
Nick " that's how my dad taught me"  
Keiko " well come on dinners ready"

Hall riker runs into nick

Riker " hey do you know what I heard"  
Nick " no I don't like to gossip but you know who was looking for some data"  
Riker " it's not gossip but I'll remember that. I heard you thought Molly O'Brian how to tie her shoes"  
Nick " it's close to gossip but yes"  
Riker " well I wanted to here that little pome you used"  
Nick " why you forget how to tie your shoes"  
Riker " well no"  
Nick "so you don't get to hear it "  
Riker " but you told Chief O'Brian "  
Nick " what are you five and besides maybe I like him better"  
Riker " I just don't think that's true"  
Boy tugs on nicks dress  
Boy " excuse me miss but Molly told me you could tie my shoe with a story"  
Nick sighs " okay, x Marcus the spot were the tree grows the bunny runs around the tree and falls in the hole and pull it tight to bake a bow. "  
She stand and rubs his head  
Nick " there you go Buddy"  
Boy " thank you"  
He runs away  
Riker smiles  
Nick " shut up "  
Riker " what that was cute"  
Nick " go away"  
He puts his arm around her  
Riker "come on "  
Nick " I hate you"  
Riker " that's not true"

End


	7. Crash camping

Picard " lieutenant Ramage and I will be taker the five hour shuttle craft ride to stare bace 72 to attend a symposium on technologies. The lieutenant has been asked to speak about her ball invention . And I'm looking forward to the lecture on a new design of replicators"

Picard rings bell to nicks quarters

Nick " who is it"  
Picard " captain Picard "  
She opens the door  
Nick " oh hey captain"  
Picard " are you ready"  
Nick " almost please come in "  
Nick goes into the other room and leaves the captain alone  
The captain looks around the messy room and picks up a photo in a frame it is a family a mom and dad with a young girl sitting on his lap and a older but still young boy standing next to the mother

Nick walks into the room  
Nick " I'm ready sir" she pulls a backpack onto one shoulder  
Picard " all right let's go"

In hall they run into riker

Riker " oh good I caught you I wanted to wish you luck lieutenant"  
Nick " thanks "  
Riker " and don't bother the captain too much "  
Nick " I'll try"  
Picard " try"  
Nick " sometime it just happens it isn't on porous "  
Picard " well let's go I don't want to be late"  
Nick. " I'm always late"  
Picard " I'm not going to be"  
Riker " have fun you two"

The go off in their separate directions

Picard " why do you hold that bag on just one shoulder"  
Nick " I don't know just always have I guess"  
Picard " interesting"

Shuttle

The captain is reading a book wile nick plays with a bouncy ball and whistles

Picard " will you stop whistling !"  
Nick " sorry captain I'm board"  
Picard " you knew it was going to be a long trip why did you not bring something to do"  
Nick " it's called procrastination"  
Picard " here why don't you read this"  
He hands her a book and exits to pilots area

She enters cockpit  
Nick " that was good"  
Picard " you've finished already"  
Nick " yep "  
Picard " how is that possible I gave it to you ten minutes ago "  
Nick " I read quite fast"  
Picard " clearly"  
Nick " can I fly "  
Picard " you know how"  
Nick " of course, it'll give you a chance to catch up on your reading and I won't be so board"  
Picard " I suppose"

Bridge of enterprise

Worf " sir we are being hailed "  
Riker " on screen"  
Guy " thank go someone answered my name is dr Colins and we need help"  
Riker " I'm commander riker of the enterprise. How can we help you "  
Doctor " we are doing science respect on verlidian the atmosphere is toxic and our shield generation is braking down we won't last long without it"  
Riker " were on are way doctor"  
Doctor " thank yo so much"

End transmission

Riker " let Geordie know so he can be ready ensign change heading"  
Ensign " corse laid in sir"  
Riker " good , warp 9 engage "

Picard is reading in the passenger part  
The shuttle starts to shake vigorously alarm goes off  
He enters cockpit

Picard " what is happening"  
Nick " we've lost an engine"  
Picard " head towards that planet "  
The shuttle jumps and the captain hits is head and is nocked out  
Nick " shit"  
Black out

Blurry slight opened eyes you see nick making stick piles for a fire she snaps a large branch in half over her knee.

Picard " lieutenant what happened"  
Nick " oh good you're up how's your head"  
Picard " it hurts "  
Nick "I can imagine you've been out for like two hours"  
Picard " we crashed "  
Nick " yep"  
Picard " where did you get these bandages"  
Nick " I have an emergency kit in my bag "  
Picard " you really are well prepared"  
Nick " oh I try"  
Picard " are you hurt"  
Nick " just some cut and bruises"  
Picard "who knows how cold it'll get tonight we should star that fire"  
He stands  
Picard " do you have something to start it with"  
Nick " I got a phaser "  
Picard " I'm not sure if that's going to work "  
Nick " oh! I do have something !"

She pulls a flask from her boot on the side is a flint strike  
She lights the fire

Picard " why do you have that"  
Nick " life is complicated"  
Picard " lieutenant!"  
Nick " here use it to wash you'r wounds ya don't want an infection"

She tosses it to him he catches it and opens it and smells it

Picard " is this whiskey"  
Nick " no I keep rubbing alcohol in a flask"  
Picard " you drink this "  
Nick " sighs the bandages are in my bag"

He fixes his bandages

Picard " we need water "  
Nick " let me See if I can find any thing"

She climbs the tree

Picard " can you see any thing "  
Nick " not yet I'll have to go higher"

A branch brakes

Picard " are you all right"  
Nick " yah I a just umm no wait umm"

Picard circles the tree to Se nick about half way up dangling from a brunch

Picard " do you need help "  
Nick " no I just need to swing"

She swings over to another branch

Picard " be careful"  
Nick " I see one prolly ten minute to the east

Picard " good let's head out"

Bridge

Riker comm " how Long do you think it'll take Geordie"  
Geordie " I can fix it but it will take a wile I don't know what they did to it but it's completely ruined"  
Riker" do your best "  
Data " does Geordie need help "  
Riker " I don't think so Data why"  
Data " I am working on an experiment and was hoping to continue"  
Riker " go ahead data"  
Data " thank you sir"

Night they both sit by a fire

Nick " how long before the notice were gone "  
Picard " they probably won't notice till you miss your lecture tomorrow"  
Nick " right"  
Picard " it's best if we went to sleep"  
Nick " you can't go to sleep"  
Picard " why not"  
Nick " you've got a concussion "  
Picard " you don't know that "  
Nick " I'm a doctor remeber"  
Picard " your degree is in sociology"  
Nick " the first one is yes but the second is medical"  
Picard " how many do you have"  
Nick " just the two"  
Picard " fine I'll stay up I've talk to you any way"  
Nick " about "  
Picard " you know vary well what it's about "  
Nick " oh right the whiskey "  
Picard " yes. It not good for a child"  
Nick " I'm not a child"  
Picard " well you certainly not an adult"  
Nick " I've been treated like one for a long time"  
Picard " why "  
Nick " why do I drink? Iv got a lot of problems captain "  
Picard " none of which will be solved by drinking"  
Nick " one is"  
Picard " and what is that lieutenant"  
Nick " Iv got major social anxiety"  
Picard " that simply dulls the sword it doesn't stop it from cutting you arm off"  
Nick " maybe"

Picard closes his eyes

Nick" ah ah ah no sleeping captain "  
Picard " I'm not sleeping I'm resting "  
Nick "witch leads to sleeping come on here I'll ask you some questions"  
Picard " fine but only if I can ask you some to"  
Nick " fair enough I'll go first"  
Picard " all right go ahead "  
Nick " favorite author"  
Picard " Shakespeare, what's your favorite author"  
Nick " dr Seuss any siblings"  
Picard " an older brother, and your favorite book"  
Nick " to kill a mockingbird, where did you grow up"  
Picard " France and you"  
Nick " Michigan .. Ummm I'm not good at this game"  
Picard " that's all right I've got another"  
Nick. " shoot "  
Picard " that photo you have in your quarters is that you're family"  
Nick " yah that's the last photo we ever had together I keep one here on a locket"

She pulls a locket off her neck and hand it to him  
He opens and looks at it

Picard " so you have an older brother"  
Nick " yes James, but I haven't talked to I'm in years"  
Picard " why not"  
Nick " I don't know"  
Picard " maybe you should call him"  
Nick " if we don't die out here"

He hands it back

Picard " now don't say that come on what else you got in that bag"  
Nick " here Iv got a blanket"  
Picard " any thing to eat "  
Nick " I've got half a bag of candy in my pocket"  
Picard " why"  
Nick " I always have candy"  
Picard " candy whiskey and a gun you're and odd one"  
Nick " I know."  
Picard " the tempeture is dropping come here we"ll have to share the blanket  
Nick " actually you can have it I've got this personal space thing"  
Picard " you'll come over here or you'll freeze to death "  
Nick sighs " fine"  
Nick " do you here that "  
Picard " hear what"  
Nick " nature there's some birds and crickets "  
Picard " it's a Lovely sound"  
Nick " something I miss about home camping"  
Picard " it's nice to hear"

Bridge

Troi enters

Troi " will have you heard from the captain"  
Riker " no I thought you may have"  
Tori " that's odd"  
Riker" here let's call the star base"

They go to the ready room he calls the base

Guy " commander riker good to see you we were just going to call did the captain and lieutenant Ramage get delayed"  
Riker " acutely that's why we called so there not there"  
Guy " no they never arrived"  
Riker " alright "

End transmission

Troi " what happend to them "  
Riker " I intend to find out"

Comm " Geordie how's it coming down there "  
Geordie " it will be probably be another hour or so"  
Riker " try to make it faster we have to start a search"  
Geordie " a search?"  
Riker " yes the captain and lieutenant Ramage never made it to the star base"  
Geordie " I'll hurry"

Woods

Picard " I'm going out for more water "  
Nick " ok I think I saw some nuts on a tree over there I'm gunna check it out"  
Picard " be careful"  
Nick " yes captain "

She enters woods humming

And find the tree with nuts and climbs it

Nick " they don't look poisonous but than again not much dose"

A rustling below her  
She peers down and sees a wolf

Nick " shit what Do I do"

Wolf looks up at here and wags tail

Nick " it doesn't look violent"

She climbs towards it  
It gets exited

Nick " your not a meany just a puppie"

She climbs down and pets it

Nick " yes your just a Doggie "

She pets it some more and it tugs on her sleeve

Nick " what is it boy Timmy fall Down the well again , god that kid should have stayed away from wells"

She follows the wolf to a tree he scratches at the trunk and wines

Nick " what is up there"

She looks up to see it's an Apple tree

Nick " good job boy" pets him

Since lab

Geordie " there you go doctor the shields all fixed"  
Doctor " thank you so much I can never thank you enough"  
Geordie " it was my pleaser"  
Comm " one to beam up"

Bridge

Riker " all right engine change corse to follow captain Picard's shuttle"  
Ensign " yes sir"  
Riker " data can you watch out for any debris or a sign of what happened to them "  
Data "eye sir"

Camp

Nick " hey captain I found some apples"  
Picard " how do we know there ok"  
Nick " we guess"  
Picard "how did you find them"  
Nick " a wolf should them to me"  
Picard " a wolf"  
Nick " ya but it acted like a dog"  
Picard " strange"  
Nick " you think they've notice were gone"  
Picard " definitely, I'm sure they will find us before dark"  
Nick " I hope so"

Bridge  
Data " commander there appears to be a engine"  
Riker " so they crashed"  
Worf " but where"  
Riker " data search the moons and the planet for signs of the shuttle"  
Data " yes sir "

Camp

Nick " how's that head wound"  
Picard " I'm rather woozy "  
Nick " perhaps you should sit"

She examines his wound

Nick " o god "  
Captain " what is it"  
Nick " nothing it just fine"  
Captain " then why do I feel bad"  
Nick " they better be here soon"  
Captain " what"  
Nick " nothing captain "

Bridge

Data " I believe the shuttle landed on the planet"  
Riker " good move us in let's put together an away team"  
Comm " doctor crusher meet me in transporter room 3"  
Riker " worf data your with me"

Transporter room

The four stand on pad

Riker " energize "

The transport down to the planet

Nick " good to see you"  
Doctor "is he alright "  
Nick " just a head wound some blood loss"

She runs to him

Doctor " two to beam directly to sick bay"

They beam up

Riker " are you all right"  
Nick " yes"  
Riker " you guys survived the night out here"  
Nick " always be prepared"

She grabs her backpack

Riker " let's go"

Worf " four to beam up"

Sick bay

Nick " how's the captain"  
Crusher "hell be fine I need to look at you"  
Nick " I'm fine doctor really"  
Crusher " I don't care get up there"

Pulls tricorder

Crusher " your leg and ankle are broken"  
Nick " I think your overreacting "

She pulls up her tights to reveal swollen discolored skin

Crusher " over reacting really"  
Nick " oh it's fine"  
Crusher " have you been walking on this"  
Nick " ya"  
Crusher " that's terrible you have an infection as well"  
Nick " I never settle for just one thing"  
Crusher " this isn't good"

Bridge

Picard " how's lieutenant Ramage "  
Riker " she is still in sick bay"  
Picard " for what she seamed fine"  
Riker " apparently she was walking around on a broken ankle and leg"  
Picard " broken! I watched her climb a tree"  
Riker " she's good at hiding pain"  
Picard " I'm going to see her"

Sick bay

Nick sits on a bed

Picard " broken. Why didn't you tell me "  
Nick " there was know reason. We couldn't fix it and I couldn't risk you not letting me help"  
Picard " your very tough"  
Nick " I try"  
Picard " doctor how long before she's back"  
Crusher " well she took care of your wound better then hers"  
Picard " yes I see that"  
Crusher " so I don't know she has to stay off that leg"  
Picard " just let be know how she does"  
Nick " I'll be fine captian"  
Doctor " that's for me to decide"  
Nick " what ever"

Nicks quarters

To screen

Guy "Nick"  
Nick " hey James, long time no see"

End


	8. The one with all the poker

Second officers log " I am doing a sociological survey on board the enterprise that involves the family's of officers"

Data at door rings bell  
Nick answers with badges on her foot

Nick " hey data what can I do you for"  
Data " I am doing a survey experiment about starfleet family's could I borrow a family photo"  
Nick " ya come in I got to go grab it"  
Data " didn't the doctor tell you to stay off you foot for another week, that's why you can not work"  
Nick " yes I suppose she did, but I'll be fine"  
Data " perhaps you should use the crutches"  
Nick " if your going to keep complaining about it I will, hand em here"

Data picks up the crutches by the door and hand them to her  
She uses them and goes to the other room  
Data observes the pyramid of solved rubrics cubes  
Nick renters

Data " did you solve these "  
Nick " yah I like to play with toys sometimes"  
Data " interesting, did you find it "  
Nick " yes I'll get it back right? It my only one"  
Data " yes of corse are the names on the back "  
Nick " yep, have fun with your experiment "  
Data " I can not have fun I do not feel emotions "  
Nick " data... You... See you later"  
Data "good bye"

Data exits

Datas quarters  
Bell rings

Data " come in"  
Troi " hello sat how is you project going"  
Data " excellent councilor"  
Troi " that's good "

She looks at several photos finally picks one out

Troi " data who is this I don't recognize any of these people"  
Data " all of the names are on the back"

She turns it over

Troi reads " Robert dad, linn mom, James brother age 10, Nicole sister age 6. The Ramages. This is lieutenant Ramages family I didn't know she had a brother"  
Data " I did not either"  
Troi " I wonder why she doesn't talk about him"  
Data " I have noticed that lieutenant Ramage does not actively devolve information about her life"  
Troi " no she doesn't "  
Data " perhaps it comes from her Vulcan side"  
Troi " maybe I'll ask her about it"  
Data " it could be interesting"

Riker at door  
Bell

Nick " it's open"

He enters  
She is on a couch with her bandaged foot up and playing with a remote controll for a toy

Riker " what's that remote to "  
Nick " helicopter"

The toy zooms past rikers head

Riker " watch it "  
Nick " sorry haha"  
Riker " is that a camera on it "  
Nick " yep so I can see what's happening in other rooms"  
Riker " spying"  
Nick " its a little big to spy"  
Riker " I guess, so you feeling better "  
Nick " I never felt bad "  
Riker " good, I was wondering if you'd like to join us for poker"  
Nick " beats sitting around here"  
Riker " you need some help"  
Nick " no just hand me those crutches the doctor will kill me if she catches me walking on my ankle"  
Riker " okay"

Rikers quarters  
Poker table set up data and worf wait  
Riker enter behind nick

Riker " I thought you didn't need help "  
Nick " I don't keep moving"  
Riker " your very uncoordinated on those "  
Nick " I'm very uncoordinated in general"  
Riker " really"  
Nick " lest get started"

They sit a data deals the cards

Nick " what are we playing "  
Data " poker"  
Nick " fun"  
Worf " are you eating"  
Nick " yah sour gummy worms you want some"  
Worf " no that dose not sound appetizing"  
Nick " okay any one else"  
Riker " I'll take some "

She hands him some

Data " why would the make candy after unappetizing things"  
Nick " I guess I never thought about it"  
Riker " it is odd"  
Worf " let's play"

Time passes

Troi comes in

Nick " black jack"

Riker and worf groan

Worf " I told you we should have not switched games"  
Riker " I thought she'd be worse at this one"  
Troi " can I join you"  
Riker " of corse pull up a chair"  
Troi " let's change games"  
Data " to what"  
Troi" I don't know what's your favorite nick"  
Nick " mine oh it's ah uno"  
Data " I have not heard of that"  
Worf " me either "  
Crusher "sound intresting"  
Riker " can you teach us "  
Nick " I'd love to, but we need a new deck of card uno gets it's own card set"

She starts to get up

Data " you are not suppose to be walking"  
Nick " fine data you go get it then"  
Data " okay"

He gets up then renters with the deck

Worf " there colorful"  
Nick " yep so it stars with each person gets 7 cards"

She deals them  
Worf " what is the goal of this game"  
Nick " to get rid of all you cards"  
Riker " like go fish"  
Nick " now you may have cards that aren't numbers I'll tell you about them in a minute, so you take the left over cards in the middle and flip one over. And yellow six. That means the person to my left goes first"  
Troi " that's me "  
Nick " okay so you can lay down a yellow card or a six"

She lays down a card and it circles

Nick " now if you don't have a card to lay you draw one. Now these cards mean : revers directions so instead of left we'd go right, this is a wild card it lets you change it to any color, this is a skip it skips the person next in line, and this is a draw two it makes the person next to you draw two cards"  
Data " why is it called uno"  
Nick " I almost forgot, when you have one card left you have to say uno if you don't and someone catches you you have to draw a card"  
Troi " why uno"  
Nick " it's Spanish for one"  
Worf " let us begin"

Exiting rikers

Troi " nick let me walk you back"  
Nick " okay"  
Troi " so I saw that photo you gave to data"  
Nick " yes"  
Troi " do you talk to your brother"  
Nick " not really he always resented me and hated that I joined starfleet"  
Troi " why "  
Nick " our parents died in star fleet"  
Troi " sounds like he was worried about you"  
Nick " I guess"  
Troi " if he is the only family you have left you need someone "  
Nick " I'll think about it"

Engineering

Riker " hey you weren't at poker last night"  
Geordie " yah I was fixing the door on the captian ready room I don't know why that keeps braking"  
Riker " I think it's a little funny"  
Geordie " the captain does not"  
Riker " will you be there tonight nick taught us a new game I think you'll love it"  
Geordie " what is it called"  
Riker " uno "  
Geordie " uno?"  
Riker " it's Spanish"  
Geordie " sounds fun I'll be there"

Nicks qurters

She sits on a table reading her foot is propped up  
She finished the book and gets up

Makes a call

Man " hello oh it's you"  
Nick " pleas don't hang up James "  
James. " what do you want nick"  
Nick " I just wanted to talk to my brother"  
James " about"  
Nick " I can't miss you"  
James " you've never had feelings before"  
Nick " your really still mad at me"  
James " you know what I don't want to talk"  
Nick " pleas don't hang up"

A women's voice is heard from his end

Women " James don't hang up that's rude"  
James " stay out of it"

She appears on screen

Women " hello"  
Nick " hi"  
Women " James why would you hang up on her"  
James " you know what no I'm not doing this"

He gets up and leaves and the women sits down

Women " sorry about Jamey he gets grumpy sometimes"  
Nick " who are you"  
Women " I'm Alice, James girl friend and you "  
Nick " I'm his sister"  
Alice " I didn't know he had a sister "  
Nick " probably because he doesn't like me"  
Alice " well that's awful, well James doesn't talk about his family so I'd love to chat"  
Nick " I've got jousting else to do"  
Alice " so how old are you "  
Nick " 16,"  
Alice " and were do you live "  
Nick " the starship enterprise"  
Alice " oh so that uniform is real"  
Nick " yah I got special admission "

Crusher and troi in the Hall

Troi " are you going to poker tonight"  
Crusher " yes I am but first I've got to check on a patient"  
Troi " who"  
Crusher " nick"  
Troi" I'll come too then we can all go together"  
Crusher " sounds good"

They arrive at door and ring bell  
The toy helicopter from earlier flys Down and looks at them

Crusher " what is that"  
Troi " a toy"  
Nick " come in doctor"

They enter and helicopter follows  
It lands on top of a shelf  
Nick comes out on crutches  
She has her hair pulled back in a pony tale tied with a blue ribbon she had one curly strand of hair on either side to frame her face she wore a lime green dress with blue lace trim and a bow around her waist her blue tights mach the lace trim she had no shoes on

Nick " how much longer do I have to use these"  
Crusher " that depends on how you ankle is healing"  
Troi " I've never seen you out of uniform, you look nice  
Nick " thanks"

She sits so doctor can look at her ankle

Crusher " how did you know I was at the door"  
Nick " there is a camera on the helicopter"  
Troi "why"  
Nick " I get bored"  
Crusher " it looks like you've still been walking on it"  
Nick " I couldn't imagine why"  
Crusher " really lieutenant"  
Nick " what?! those crutches are hard to use "  
Crusher " well if you have to if not well just have to cut it off"  
Nick " an amputation really isn't that a little civil war "  
Crusher " some things never change"  
Troi " what are these"

Holding a rubix cube

Nick " it an old logic toy the colors are all messed up and you make em look like that"  
Troi " I want to try,"

She gets a new one and try's to do it but struggles

Nick " haha , here let me do it"

She tosses it to nick who quickly solved it

Troi "wow"  
Nick " it's not that hard if you know what you doing "  
Crusher " let's get going"

Nick starts to stand and the doctor hands her the crutches

Nick and riker in the hall

Riker "You look pretty out of uniform"  
Nick " thanks"  
Riker " I'm going to figure out how you keep winning"  
Nick " I'll tell you, I count cards"  
Riker " what"  
Nick " I can't help it I do it automatically "  
Riker " well just don't tell worf "  
Nick "it would be funny"  
Riker " I don't know about that"  
Nick " that's your opinion"  
Riker " take care off that foot"  
Nick " I'll try"

End


	9. Family land

Picard " we are surveying an unknown area of space in the gamma quadrant"

Bridge

Picard " anything interesting mr data"  
Data " not so far sir"  
Riker " relatively boring "  
Picard " for now "  
Riker " you think something is coming"  
Picard " when is the last time we went on a boring mission"  
Nick "never. trouble follows the enterprise like cat follows a mouse"  
Picard " exactly "  
Riker " well until were caught by the inevitable, nick would you like to a compony me to the geology lab"  
Nick " why not"

Lab

Riker " is that the one"  
Lieutenant " yep it's on the fritz "  
Riker " thanks tommy"

Nick looks at the broken machine

Tom " I tried to fix it but I can't do any thing right"  
Nick " now come on even a broken clock is right twice a day"

Tom snaps fingers

Tom " that's were I know you from. You were in chemistry together at the academy"  
Nick " yes I remember "  
Tom " everyone in that class remembers you"  
Riker " why"  
Tom " she broke jack hidelstons arm"  
Riker " you did what?! Why "  
Nick " I want to her it from Tommy's view I know mine so well"  
Tom " well ok , jack was a big jerk. Nick used a different word"  
Nick " still do "  
Tom " one day he was being really mean to his lab partner making do all the work than criticizing it"  
Nick " did you pull wires out of this"  
Ensign " I put them over her"

Hands them to her

Nick " if you don't know how to fix it don't touch it"  
Tom "sorry "  
Riker " the story"  
Tom " oh yes, so he was a jerk to his partner umm aah I forgot his name"  
Nick " I never learned it "  
Tom " it doesn't matter, so nick gets up and stands tall she's like two feet shorter than him and says why do you have to be such an ass all the time. He goes what are you going to do about it mutt"  
Riker " mutt"  
Nick " a dreadful nickname I picked up do to the varying species I am"  
Tom " yah so nick goes say it again and you'll regret it. He says I doubt it mutt. She says nothing for a second then she sweeps behind his leg and he falls on his back she walks over and brakes his arm like a stick over her knee"  
Riker " ouch"  
Nick " she the way the dean told I looked like the bad guy"  
Riker " you could of helped in another way"  
Nick " I tried they were ineffective. And it worked out the kid left him alone "  
Tom " you know it's going to kill me until I remember his name"  
Nick " well you thing is fixed and let me know if you remember"  
Tom " will do"

Bridge

Riker " captain there is an m class planet with intelligent life"  
Picard " excellent send a prob "  
Data " yes sir"

Nick enters limping

Nick " captain what do you keep doing to your door"  
Picard " I don't believe I'm doing anything"  
Nick " well it can't brake this much without you doing something to it"  
Picard " just fix it"

Continues slight limping to the door

Riker " how's you ankle"  
Nick " fine "  
Riker " then why are you limping"  
Nick " I think it's fun"  
Riker " really"  
Nick " would I lie to you"

Riker smirks  
Worf "Captain were being hailed by the planet"  
Picard " on screen "

Human like alien appears on screen

Picard " I am captain jean-luc Picard of the federation ship enterprise"  
Man " hello captain my name is Julian leader of the tol"  
Picard " pleased to meet you Julian "  
Julian " may I ask what you are doing out here"  
Picard " we are explorers "  
Julian " why"  
Picard " were curios to see what out there"  
Julian " interesting my people have no such curiosity we prefer to stay with what we know"  
Riker " to each his own"  
Julian " we wold love to indulge your curiosity. If you would like. We will give you a tour of our planet"  
Picard " that's sound lovely, what time shall we be there "  
Julian " we will be ready in a half hour"  
Picard " we will see you then"

Picard turns his back to the screen

Julian " oh and one more thing captian. We only allow family's on our planet"  
Picard " families?"  
Julian " yes, we are by law required to travel with your family at all times mother father and kids"  
Nick to her self " that's gotta be complicated"  
Picard " I will contact you soon" to worf " end transmission "  
Riker " full families we can't send kids to a strange planet it could be dangerous"  
Nick " then don't go "  
Picard " we have to that's why starfleet sent us out here"  
Riker " I thought we were just observing the area"  
Picard " yes for some reason the mission was to be classified until we arrived"  
Riker " so what exactly are we looking for"  
Picard " I don't know specifically they just said anything strange"  
Nick " how vague"  
Picard " mm yes"  
Nick " well you doors fixed you brake it again and I'll remove it"

She exits

Data " she will remove the door?"  
Riker " that's what she said"  
Picard " call a staff meeting"

Observation lounge

Picard " so obviously we can't send children down there "  
Geordie " so what do we do"  
Crusher " we could have someone pose as a family"  
Riker " who though "  
Picard " if we are only sending two officer it will be commended riker and councilor troi"  
Troi " they said we needed a child "  
Data " is a child just simply someone under 18"  
Geordie " that's how I would classify it"  
Riker " nick!"  
Crusher " 16 isn't much of a kid but it's not an adult"  
Geordie " she doesn't even look that"  
Riker " I guessed 14"  
Troi " if you put her in the right outfit she could pass for 12"  
Crusher " Is she a good actor"  
Riker " she's a good lier "  
Picard " work for me"

Transporter room  
picard enters  
Nick is in the green dress she wore in the poker game and her hair tide back with a ribbon just like befor

Riker " how do we look"  
Picard " lovely, remember lieutenant to call them mom and dad "  
Nick " I got it"  
Troi. " and I'll try to respond to mom"

O'Brian enters

O'Brian " sorry I'm late "  
Picard " no problem we just are ready"  
Nick "Im exited I never get to go on away missions "  
Picard " yes I'm sure it will be fine, but remember 16 in age and mind"  
Nick " that'll be hard but I'll try"  
Picard " are you ready "  
Riker " oh I almost forgot" pulls a small devise out of his pocket " since you don't have com, if you get in any trouble down there just press the button and they'll beam you back"  
Nick " got it"  
Put device in her boot  
Picard " remember you're a good kid"  
Nick " I don't think anyone's ever said that to me before"  
O'Brian " they are ready for us sir"  
Picard "good , now remember keep your eyes pealed"  
Riker " energize"

On the planet

Julian " hello I'm Julian this is my wife Sarah and son Kyle and daughter Kelly "

The boy about nicks age and the girl is about 5

Riker " glad to meet you. I'm commander William riker first officer of the enterprise my wife councilor Deanna troi and my ah daughter nick"  
Julian " you and your wife don't share a name"  
Troi " although it is a tradition among our people it is not required "  
Julian " and nick on our planet that is strictly a male name "  
Riker " it's short for Nicole"  
Julian " I hope there wasn't trouble getting you down here"  
Riker " normally we wouldn't bring children on a strange planet but we made an exception "  
Julian " I'm glad you could"  
Sarah " Kyle why don't you give Nicole a tour wile the adults talk"  
Kyle " sure thing mom"  
Sarah " I mean if you don't mind "  
Troi " that will be just fine "  
Riker " but come here first Nikki"  
Nick " ah yah dad"  
Riker " keep your eyes open and stay safe"  
Nick " alrighty"

A park

We watch two kids trying to get a frisbee out of a tree

The trio walk up

Nick " you kids need some help"  
Boy " how are you going to get it "  
Nick " first of all don't be so rude to people that want to help you, and second I'll just climb the tree for ya"  
Kyle " girls can't to that "  
Nick " why"  
Kyle " it's a boy thing "  
Nick " don't be stupid I'll be right back"

She climbs the tree gets frisbee and comes down

Nick " see easy "  
Kyle " we should go to a different park "  
Kelly " swings "  
Kyle " yes let's go there"

Nick picks up Kelly

Kyle " she can walk "  
Nick " that's okay I want to carry her"  
Kyle " you're odd "  
Nick " never been called any thing but"

Street

Troi " what a beautiful place"  
Sarah " were vary proud"  
Julian " we would like it if you spent the night here"  
Riker " oh know we must be getting back "  
Julian " no we insist"  
Riker " I'll talk to the captain "  
Julian " wonderful "  
Sarah " let us show you the school zone "  
Troi " sounds fun"

Deana and riker alone in a room

Riker " I wonder why they wanted us to stay"  
Troi " and so did the captain"  
Riker " I haven't notice anything odd have you"  
Troi " odd maybe but nothing criminal"

Nick enters

Nick " so I may have done something bad"  
Riker " what did you do "  
Nick " I showed the kids a magic trick and the looked really scared and ran away"  
Troi " that can't be good"

Knock on door

Nick " let's find out"

Riker stands next to her and puts his hand on her shoulder

Riker " come in"

Julian and Sarah enter

Julian " Nicole the kids told us something interesting about you"  
Nick " ddid they now"  
Julian " yes the say your magic"  
Nick " magic isn't real"  
Julian " then explain how you made a button appear "  
Riker " Julian, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, what she did was a simple trick meant to entertain "  
Julian " a trick"  
Troi " yes it's just a trick of the eye and attention "  
Julian " show me"  
Riker " Nikki "  
Nick " do you want to see the same one or"  
Julian " the same"  
Nick " ok, see nothing in my hands"

She finishes the trick

Nick " see nothing to worry about"  
Julian " fine we shall send for you when breakfast is ready"  
Troi " thank you "

They exit quickly

Nick " soo that happened"  
Riker " why did you show then a magic trick"  
Nick " they watched us beam down I didn't think they would freak out when I pulled a button out of their ear"  
Troi " it was an odd reaction"  
Nick " I know I thought I was gonna be burned at the stake"  
Riker " it doesn't matter now. Did you notice anything odd today"  
Nick " that depends on you'r definition of odd"  
Riker " what did you see"  
Nick " not much I mean a little sexist "  
Troi " I noticed that too "  
Nick " so why are we staying the night"  
Riker " the captain and Julian insisted"  
Nick " the captains been acting odd lately "  
Troi " yes maybe it's all the secrets "  
Nick " were we invited to dinner "  
Riker " not that I know of"  
Nick " there is to beds it this room it kinda looks like a dungeon "  
Troi " I don't know maybe this is what the Do in their culture "

A maid enters

Maid " two beds. Couch. Dining room "

As she spoke the things appeared

Nick " cool"  
Maid " dinner will be her in 30, do not leave the premises "

She leaves

Nick " 30 what"  
Troi " I assume minutes "

Suddenly a meal appears on the tabel

Nick " you know what assuming does"

They all sit at the table

Riker "what does assuming do"  
Nick " it makes an ass out of you and me it also helps you spell it"  
Riker " interesting "  
Nick " people say that a lot to me, and I don't think it really what they want to say"  
Troi " what do you mean "  
Nick " like when people go thank you data but they really mean shut up data"  
Riker " It could mean that"

They all look down at their dinner

Riker " what is this"  
Troi " I think there are eyeballs in it " holding up a pice of food  
Nick " really " she looks and finds the same thing then eats it " yes definitely an eyeball"  
Riker " how do you know what an eyeball taste like "  
Nick " I've never had one before but I'm pretty sure that's what it would taste like"  
Troi " I don't think I can eat it"  
Nick " to bad "

Riker takes a bite of the meat

Troi " what kind of meat is it "  
Riker " I don't know"

Nick tastes it

Nick " taste like venison "  
Troi " venison what's that"  
Riker " deer"  
Troi " deer !"  
Nick " yep my favorite"  
Riker " it actually pretty good"  
Nick " I think it's real like from a deer not a replicator "

Troi observes the food

Nick " just like mama made"  
Troi " where did you get the deer"  
Nick " hunting"  
Troi " that's awful "  
Nick " taste better"  
Riker " I concur"  
Nick " you know it's not as bad as the story of my pet rabbit"  
Troi " I don't think I want to hear this"  
Riker " I do"  
Nick " when I was little I had a pet bunny named jake , after a wile we had to give him to my grandpa when I moved. And one day I came to she my grandpa and he fed me some soup. After it was gone I asked what kind of soup it was and he said jake soup. It was my bunny"  
Troi " that's Awful "  
Riker smirks. " just.. Awful " stifles a laugh  
Troi " did that really happen"  
Nick " it did"

Plates disappear

Riker " I guess were done"

Chocolate sundaes appear

Nick " how are they doing that"  
Riker " who cares" eats his sundae  
Troi starts on hers  
Nick sits a looks at it  
Troi " you don't want desert "  
Nick " I don't like chocolate "  
Riker " you just ate an eyeball but you don't want the chocolate ice cream"  
Nick " ya"  
Troi " it's odd not likening chocolate "  
Nick " I think you like it enough for the both of us"  
Troi " I suppose so"

Room

Troi and riker enter

Julian " ah will and Deanna "  
Riker " where's nick "  
Julian " don't worry the kid have been sent to their morning routine "  
Riker " okay. "  
Julian " we wanted to talk to you about entrance into your federation "  
Riker " well that takes a long process and some test and things"  
Julian " I am willing to try"

Servant whispers in his ear

Julian " excuse me I'll be back in a moment"

He exits

Troi " there's something wrong"  
Riker " besides Julian acting so odd "  
Troi " no it nick "  
Riker " what's wrong with her "  
Troi " she's frightened "

The three kids enter followed by Julian and Sarah

Nick stub els over to riker  
He holds her shoulders  
Troi " what did you do"  
Julian " just a routine for all kids"  
Nick " I don't feel good"

She passes out and riker catches her

Riker " she's ill what did you do"  
Julian " I assure you this is not our fault"  
Riker comm " three to transport directly to sick bay"

Their beamed up

Sick bay

Crusher " what's wrong with her"  
Troi " they wouldn't say what they did"  
Crusher " alright commander set her here"

He sets her on the bed

Bridge

Picard " how's Lieutenant Ramage "  
Riker " she's getting better"  
Picard " good did doctor crusher find out what happened "  
Riker " yes it was a does of cyanid it the air of the kids room, like a vitiman to the tol to nick it was poisonous"  
Picard " not what we would call federation materiel "  
Riker " indeed"

End


	10. Time trials

Crusher "Chief medical officers log. lieutenant Ramage has woken from a week long coma. She seams perfectly fine. I am still searching for a reason for the coma. It maybe connected to a similar thing that happened last year to the captain commander riker and data. Although data is beyond my expertise. For now the lieutenant has been cleared for duty."

Engineering

Nick walks in with a sucker in her mouth  
Datas head panels are off a Geordie is doing calculations on a console

Geordie " lieutenant I'm glad you're feeling better"  
Nick " yah I'm all good but it looks like data has some problems"  
Data " I am experiencing some odd malfunctions"  
Nick " that can't be good"  
Geordie " no it isn't, why don't you help me take a look "  
Nick " fun "

She starts to look around in his head

Nick " so what kind of malfunctions "  
Data " I have begun to stutter as well as a facial twitch"  
Nick " weird, did you get anything Geordie"  
Geordie " no according to this he's perfectly fine"

Riker enters

Riker " Nikki I'm glad you're feeling better "  
Nick " I just needed a nap"  
Geordie " a week long nap"  
Nick " I work hard " she stomped her foot  
Geordie "not saying you don't"  
Riker " you know Nikki if you keep eating like this" he pulls the sucker out of the mouth " you going to rot the teeth out of you head"  
Nick " what are you my dad. Give it back"

Riker hands her the sucker

Riker " so how is data"  
Data " I am ex..ex..." Nick hits him on the back "experiencing some issues"  
Riker " I can see that"  
Data " why did you hit me "  
Nick " that's always the first thing I try when things start skipping "  
Geordie " not vary technical "  
Nick " it work bout half the time"  
Riker " so no answers "  
Geordie " about why I'm afraid not"  
Nick " dammit data you're too tall. Sit on the floor will you"  
Data " certainly "

He sits down

Nick " good now I can see"  
Riker " what were you doing before"  
Nick " trying "  
Geordie frustrated hits the console " well I've got nothing"  
Nick " it okay Geordie we'll get it"  
Geordie " and you "  
Nick " no noth...wait a second what is that"

Riker and Geordie get closer  
Nick pulls a Swiss army knife out of her pocket and pulls out the tweser attachment

Nick " that's not so posed to be there"

She pulls sd card looking thing out of data

Riker " what is it "  
Geordie " it looks like some sort of memory device "  
Nick " data have you been letting people play in your head"  
Data " of corse not "  
Nick " joking data "  
Geordie " let's see if it'll play "

He puts it in the console  
Nick appears on the screen  
They all look at her

Nick " I don't know how it got there"  
Riker " it's a recording play it"

Nick on screen " alright data that should do it, hey" she waves at the camera " if you're watching this I probably just got out of a coma if I did it right . This will explain what happened, I have a lot to explain I know. But first stop this gather the senior staff." She looks off camera " just the senior staff "  
Picard off screen " yes for now"  
Nick on screen " yep just the senior staff don't keep watching alright . Go gather" she shoos the screen"

Geordie pushes it

Riker " what the hell "  
Nick " I don't remember that"  
Data " shall we gather the staff"  
Riker " I don't know "  
Nick " well I've never argued with my self before why start now"  
Riker " I'll talk to the captain, everyone in the observation lunge in ten minutes"

Nick salutes

Observation lounge all senior staff in attendance

Nick enters  
Everyone one looks at her

Nick " hey it's not my fault you guys were early"  
Picard " just tell us what happened "  
Nick " oh right, so we found this in data's head"

She pulls the thing from her pocket

Picard " what is it "  
Geordie " it's some sort of memory devise"  
Riker " it has a interesting video on it"  
Picard " well go ahead play it"

Nick puts it in the viewer and once more she appears on the screen

Screen nick " so you got them, I'm going to trust you on this. So as I was saying this has to do with that coma I was in as well as data riker and the captains," she looks behind her

Screen riker " hurry up they are coming "  
Screen nick " got it, sorry I have to be brief those guys are coming to wipe our memory. If I did this right you will see and hear everything data does. The Vedic will now start at the beginning "

Pauses

Picard " what in the hell "  
Riker " what would that tell us"  
Nick " let's keep watching"  
Crusher " yes I want to know what happend"  
Picard " play it"

It comes out of a black out  
You can see riker and picard get up from the floor as the camera rises  
Screen Riker " where are we"  
Screen Picard " I don't know I just remember being in my quarters then we woke up here"  
Screen data " we seam to be in some sort of jail cell"  
Riker " but how"  
Picard " q?"

The cage rattles two creatures that look kinda like robocop approach the bars of the cell

Man " we are the time cops"  
Other man in same voice " you have been arrested for crimes against the time space continuum"  
Riker " that ridiculous "  
Man " silence you trial will be in one day then you can voice your arguments"  
Second man " your lawyer will be her shortly"

They quickly exit

Picard " trail again"  
Data " this time the charge is more apt"  
Riker " how so"  
Data " we have messed with the space time continuum "  
Riker " I suppose we have "  
Picard " it's still outrages "  
Riker " who do you think will be our lawyer "  
Data " perhaps a public defender "

They turn to hear shouting

Nick is thrown on the other side of the room

Nick " god dammit that hurt, I would of walked jerk off " she shouted at the assailant that we can't see  
Riker " who is that I can't see that far"  
Data " it appears to be a young girl in a starfleet uniform"  
Picard " she's in a uniform"  
Data " yes sir and she is approaching"  
Nick "hey guys how are you"  
Picard " where did you get that uniform "  
Nick " probably the same place you got yours by graduating starfleet academy"  
Riker " but your so young "  
Nick " god I have to go through this a lot. Yes I got special admission because I'm really smart I also have two doctorates but I prefer engineering "  
Picard " are you our lawyer "  
Nick " I think so captain"  
Riker " do you know who we are"  
Nick " yah, I start working with you guys in about 6 months"  
Picard " well you know us my we have the same pleasure "  
Nick " oh right sorry lieutenant nick Ramage I also go by Nikki If you prefer"  
Riker " can you tell us where we are"  
Nick " oh yah we in a place out side of time. Which is why we can be from different time periods. It called the wonbus the place of the time bureaucrats and enforcers of the time space continuum. It appears the you violated it once to many."  
Picard " I think once is too many"  
Riker " where does the ship think we are"  
Nick " in a coma in sick bay. They switch you out to avoid suspicion"  
Picard " vary clever"  
Data " are you a good lawyer"  
Nick " I'm actually more of an engineer but I'll try"  
Riker " grate"  
Data " what happens if we win"  
Nick " our memory's will be wiped and we will Be spent to our respective times"  
Picard " and if we don't "  
Nick " best not to think about it"

Nick in loung " I think we won"  
Riker " that's obvious "

Riker on screen sighs and leans on the bars  
Sudden scream

Data " what happened "  
Riker " the bars are electrified"  
Nick " let me see if I can fix that "

See goes to a control box and opens it  
She pulls out her Swiss Army knife and starts to mess with it

Data turns away from her

Riker " are we really going to trust our lives to a teenager"  
Picard " I don't think we have much of a choice"  
Nick "got it "  
Riker " so Nikki how old are you"  
Nick " 16 now who wants to help me build your case"  
Data " I will help"  
Picard " we all will"

Court room

Nick enters the other tree sit at a table in cuffs

Nick " nice hand cuffs "  
Riker " thanks"  
Bailiff " all rise for the honorable judge cosmos "

All stand  
Judge enters

Cosmos " you may be seated, the case of the people vs the enterprise, opening statements pleas "

Nick turns around to them " don't worry I got this "

Bailiff. " first the oaths "  
A man brings out a cut in half tomato

Bailiff " pleas place your left hand on the tomato "  
Nick " why "  
Bailiff " because I said to "  
Nick " what a grate reason "

She places her hand on it

Bailiff " do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth"  
Nick "I swear on my mothers grave. Cross my hart and hope to die stick a needle in my eye "  
Bailiff " good enough"

He walks to the other lawyer

Camera sees nicks palm is red and bumpy

Data " what is wrong with your hand"  
Nick turns around  
Nick " yah I'm allergic to tomatoes, but I'll be fine"

She scrapes her hand on the table

Riker " what an odd thing to swear on "  
Nick " I know what about a fruit makes me not lie. "

They look at her funny

Nick " don't look at me like that, a tomato is a fruit"  
Data " yes it is"  
Riker " we looked at you like that because you shouldn't need something to stop you from lying"  
Nick " at this point it's almost compulsive. But they are only wight lies"  
Picard " well you don't plan on lying at our trial"  
Nick " of corse not I swore on my mothers grave"  
Riker " is your mother really dead "  
Nick " yes"

Judge bangs his gavel

Judge " silence "

All fall silent

Judge " opening statements start with the defendants, will your lawyer pleas step forward "

Nick takes a step forward

Nick " that would be me"  
Judge " state your name age and occupation "  
Nick " um dr nick Ramage 16 federation lieutenant on the starship enterprise"  
Judge " middle name "  
Nick sighs " T'Lak"

Observation lounge

Riker " that's your middle name"  
Nick " yes it was my grate grandmothers"  
Worf " it is honorable to be named after an ancestor"  
Nick " grate" sarcastically

On screen court room

Judge " your opening statement doctor"  
Nick " ladies a gentlemen of the jury I want you to look at these men they are honorable high ranking starfleet men. Do you think they would intentionally mess with the laws of space and time. The law of which they were never informed of. You fly around space as long as they have you're bound to run into a few time anomalies. "

Judge " next "

Nick steps back as a man in a suit steps forward

Man " jury may I say that it dose not matter who these men appear to be. Starfleet or not they broke the law. 13 counts of time travel. Is nign oracle an excuse for the law? I think not"

Observation lounge

Nick exits quietly

Enters bridge  
Goes to replicator

Nick " popcorn "

Machine whirls

Bowl of popcorn appears

Emily from ops " hey nick tomorrow night a bunch of us are going to hang out at ten forward you want to come"  
Nick " sound fun I'll be there "  
Emily "grate"

Nick goes back into observation lounge

Troi "where did you go"  
Nick " popcorn any one"

Places bowl in center of table

Riker takes some

On screen court room

Nick on screen " I say that this is not their fault. Did data build a time machine and they all hoped in to mess with the past. No all count were caused by a worm hole of some alien species. Several caused by the q"  
Judge " I hate the q"  
Nick " everybody dose. They did not mean to mess with time. And each time the tried their hardest to not mess with the past, because the prime directive states not to interfere in primitive cultures. So in conclusion the was ignorance of the law. it was accidental and when these events happened they tried to rectify it and to not reveal the future these grate starfleet men are not guilty I rest my case"

Judge " the jury will now exit till they reach a conclusion "

Nick walks back to the three  
Nick " I think that went well"  
Picard " let's hope so"  
Riker " I wonder how long they'll be"  
Nick " calm down they've been gone for like a minute"  
Riker " I'm nervous "  
Nick " me too "

Nick starts to pace

Observation lounge

Nick " how long do you think I pace before someone yells at me"  
Riker " not long "  
Worf " it's bothering me already "  
Geordie " I hope this doesn't take long"

On screen court room

Nick still paces

Picard " will you stop that "  
Nick " oh yah sorry captain"

She sits on the table and crosses her legs Indian style

View is of clock for a minute

Turns back to nick who is touching her eyelashes

Riker " what are you doing"

She suddenly pulls he hand away from her face

Nick " it's just a bad habit I do it when I'm anxious "  
Data " a lot of people bite their nails "  
Picard " what were you doing"  
Nick " I was ah pulling out my eyelashes "  
Riker "Doesn't that hurt"  
Nick " not really"  
Data " this compulsive urge to pull out ones hair is called trichotillomania"  
Nick " I'm well aware"

Observation lounge

Crusher looks at nicks eyes  
Crusher " I can't believe I hadn't noticed it before"  
Troi " how long have you done that"  
Nick " since umm I was like twelve"  
Geordie " interesting"  
Nick " hey look at the screen the jury's back"

All turn

On screen court room

Nick stands when they enter

Judge " has the court came to a decision"  
Jury man " we have your Honer "  
Judge " and it is"

Nick crosses her fingers

Jury man " we the jury in the decision of the people vs the enterprise we find the defendant not guilty"

All four sigh

Judge " not guilty court dismissed" bangs gavel

Nick walks to them " oh thank god "

Bailiff " follow me to the memory wipes"  
Nick " sounds scary "

The four follow him to another room

Bailiff " wait here"

He unlocks cuffs and leaves

Riker "I wish we could remember this"  
Nick " you know I might be Abel to store this info, data can I look in you head"  
Data " of corse"

Data kneels and nick opens his head

Riker. " you sure you know what you're doing"  
Nick " of corse I do I am an engineer "  
Riker " okay"

Observation lounge

Movie stops

Nick " well that was fun"  
Picard " amazing "  
Troi " now you have the answer about the comas"  
Crusher " yes but so many more questions"  
Geordie "did you just have this in your pocket" holding memory devise  
Nick " probably I keep weird things in my pocket"

She empties her pockets

Picard " a screw driver, Swiss Army knife, two buttons, a sucker stick, and some wires"  
Nick " and that's just the pockets"  
Riker " so what de we do know"  
Picard " I will contact starfleet with our findings. Everyone else back to your post"

Ten forward

Nick sits on a table talking with several ensigns

Doctor crusher walks up to them

Nick " what's up doc"  
Crusher " I just wanted to let you know that you don't kneed to wear the brace on your ankle anymore, that week of rest did the trick"  
Nick " that's wonderful doctor "  
Tommy " I just remembered that kids name "  
Emily " what kid tommy "  
Tommy " jack hidelstons lab partner the one he kept bullying until nick broke his arm"  
Crusher " you did what "  
Nick " long story doctor, so what was it"  
Tommy " it was Wesley crusher"  
Nick " crusher as in "  
Crusher " that's my son"  
Nick " I definitely see the resemblance "  
Crusher " so wait what happened"  
Nick " tommy you're the best with the story"  
Tommy " have a seat doctor this takes a bit"

End


	11. Future past

I know this episode will be wired and out of place but that's how mind works. Sorry. This one takes place 4 years after the current time line. Nick spent two years with the enterprise d she then went to other ships for a wile and earned Lieutenant commander rank on star bace 34 at age 18. One year later at 19 riker was given his own command of the newly commissioned tropics b and asked nick to be his first officer promoting her to commander rank. ( in my time lines nemesis didn't happen except for the wedding). We start on the tropics

Nick " first officers log, with the captain on vacation, I'm In charge of the some simple surveying it should be rather un eventful I stress should. Im starting to think the trouble follows riker and not the enterprise"

Nick sits in captains chair Indian style in a red uniform dress with yellow tights part of her hair was pulled back and held with a red bow tall black boots went to her knees.

Ops " sir there is some sort of temporal disturbance port bow "  
Nick " on screen "  
Emily " what is it"  
Lieutenant " a purplish thing"  
Nick " thanks jean, can I get a more technical analysis"  
Ben " it's a time rift"  
Nick " oh good god back off I am sick and tired of time distortions"  
Ben " sir something's coming out of it"  
Nick " zoom in "

The enterprise d drifts out of the thing

Nick " Ben info"  
Ben " it's a starship"  
Nick " no shit I want to know which ship"  
Ben " it the enterprise d"  
Nick " d I'm pretty sure riker crashed that into a planet"  
Emily " he did I was there"  
Ben " it doesn't have much power either "  
Nick " wired "  
Jean " sir were being hailed "  
Nick " of corse we are on screen "

She stands  
the heel of her boot made her slightly taller when she stood

Picard " I am captain jean - luc Picard of the enterprise"  
Nick " oh I know. Commander nick Ramage first officer uss tropics"  
Picard " commander, we seam to be having an energy issue "  
Nick " I can see that"  
Picard " would you be kind to lend us some engineers "  
Nick " I would be happy to but on one condition "  
Picard " and what would that be"  
Nick " I need to speak with you would you mind if I came over as well "  
Picard " not a problem will the captian be joining us "  
Nick " no he's on a little vacy "  
Picard " well I'll see you soon"

Enterprise bridge

Picard " end transmission"  
Data " clarification sir what did she mean by vacay "  
Riker " it's short for vacation data "  
Data " interesting"  
Riker " I wonder what she wanted to talk to us about"  
Picard " who knows did she look young to you"  
Riker " yes and Iv never scene a ship like that"  
Data " once the sensors are back up I can tell you about the ship"  
Picard " thank you data"

Transporter room

Nick transports

Nick " hi "  
O'Brian " would you like someone to escort you to the bridge "  
Nick " no I know the way"  
O'Brian " okay "

Ready room  
Bell

Picard " come "

Nick enters

Nick. " hello captain commander riker "  
Riker " how did you know my name"  
Nick " that's part of the reason I Needed to talk to you"  
Picard " and what was that"  
Nick " well umm I don't know how to tell you this, you know that date you think it is well that's wrong"  
Picard " we didn't tell you what the date is "  
Nick " your ships said it for you"  
Riker " when are we "  
Nick" I think about six years in the future witch crates a problem"  
Picard " what kind of problem"  
Nick " you guys can't know about the future it will alter history if you know what's going to happen "  
Riker " that makes sense. So how did you know my name "  
Nick " well that's one of those alter history things all I can say is Ive know you guys for a wile now. But when you go back to the past your present and you meet me do not say a word about this there could be dire consequences"  
Riker " like what "  
Nick " I don't know something bad"  
Picard " what makes you so sure were going to get back"  
Nick " history hasn't altered yet I still know you. If you were to stay in this time I'd have never of met you"  
Picard " valid point"  
Riker " so what's your captains name"  
Nick " remember that thing about not knowing the future"  
Riker " so we know them"  
Nick " I made sure to send over only engineers that have never served aboard the enterprise"  
Picard " good thinking"  
Nick " you guys must be good with secrets"  
Riker " why do you say that"  
Nick " you never told me about this so it's either that or I finished that memory wiper "  
Picard " what"  
Nick " kidding captain that's not even close to being done"  
Picard "let's head out to the bridge"  
Nick " after you"

They enter bridge

Data " sir the engineers are unable to fix the issue"  
Picard" what are we going to do about it"  
Nick " could you guys use a power transfer"  
Data " that could work, let me prepare a few things"  
Nick " let me know"

Nick comm " jean pleas prepare for a power transfer with the enterprise do not start till I give you go ahead"  
Comm " yes sir"

Nick " well be ready when you are"  
Picard " good "

Comm " doctor crusher to captain Picard"  
Picard " go ahead doctor "  
Crusher " there's something you need to see here "  
Picard " on my way"

Picard " would you like to join me "  
Nick " sounds fun, but ah question do you plan to tell the rest of the ship what happened"  
Picard " only the senior staff, will can you do that for me"  
Riker " yes sir"

Sick bay

Picard " what to I need to see"  
Crusher " look at this scan of Wesley's "  
Picard " I don't know what I'm seeing here"  
Nick " his atoms are all waked out"  
Crusher "it's so strange "  
Nick " it probably because of the ah umm captain do we tell"  
Picard " oh yes I trust Wesley "  
Nick " alrighty, well doctor this ship has drifted through a time vortex, you're five years in the future"  
Crusher " what"  
Nick " I don't think I could have made that clearer, although it my be 6 years"  
Crusher " we weren't introduced "  
Nick " oh right I keep forgetting I know you guys but you don't know me"  
Picard " that brings up another point, when we do meet her in the future we mustn't tell her about this "  
Wesley " because knowing about the future can change it "  
Nick " exactly"  
Crusher " I still haven't heard your name"  
Nick " sorry commander nick Ramage first officer of the tropics"  
Crusher " good to meet you commander"  
Nick " call me nick "  
Wesley " how old are you"  
Crusher " Wesley "  
Nick " that's alright I get it a lot, 20 youngest first officer in star fleet history"  
Wesley " that's so cool how old were you when you graduated "  
Nick " 15"  
Picard " impressive "  
Nick " why thank you "

Comm data " sir we are ready for the power transfer "  
Picard " thank you data"

Nick " I'll let them know"  
Nick comm " bridge"  
Comm "bridge here sir"  
Nick " initiate power transfer "  
Comm " ay sir"

The lights go from dim to bright computers beep

Nick " that's one problem solved "  
Picard " how do we solve the other one"  
Nick. " oh"

Nick comm "commander Ramage to bridge"  
Comm " this is the bridge"  
Nick " Ben is the time rift still there "  
Ben " no sir"  
Nick. " damn well thanks"

Nick " there goes my Idea "  
Wesley " why don't we gather the senior staff"  
Picard " good idea Wesley "  
Nick " ill do the same "  
Picard " contact us when you're ready"  
Nick " got it"

Observation Lounge on tropics

Nick " where's doctor ogawa "  
Security Chief " she's fallen I'll "  
Nick " with what "  
Engineer " they think it has something to do with the fact she's on both ships"  
Nick " that makes sense"  
Comm " sir the enterprise is hailing us"  
Nick " patch it through audio only "  
Picard " can you her me "  
Nick " loud and clear captain"  
Riker " why just audio "  
Nick " the less you know about the future the better "  
Picard " any ideas"  
Troi " perhaps the rift will open again"  
Nick " that would be nice but we can't sit around waiting for something that might not happen"  
3rd in command " well there's always-"  
Nicks cuts him off " no there isn't "  
Riker " what was he saying "  
Nick " nothing it can only be used as a last resort first we must exhaust all other options"  
Wesley "what if there was someone on both ships then they would know how we got out of it"  
Security " you let the boy in the meetings"  
Picard " he is an honorary ensign "  
Nick " and good for him,"  
Riker " do you have any one that is on both ship"  
Nick " yes but she's fallen quite I'll because of the fact she was on both it's messing with her head"  
Picard " what did your chief doctor say"  
Nick " she is the Chief doctor"  
Picard " would you like us to send doctor crusher "  
Nick " I don't know can doctor crusher keep a secret "  
Crusher " I can "  
Nick " good send her over"

Transporter room

Crusher transports

Nick " hi doctor this is commander ranson he will take you to sick bay"  
Ranson " nice to meet you doctor "  
Crusher " and you"  
Nick " now doctor your going to know who this is but you can't tell anyone"  
Crusher " I've got it commander " irritated  
Nick " just making sure"  
The two exit

Transport chief " sir captain Picard would like to speak to you "  
nick " tell em to patch it through"

Picard on screen " hello "  
Nick " bonjour "  
Picard " would you come over again we would like to speak to you"  
Nick " sure I'll be right there"

Steps on transporter pad

Nick " jimmy send me over"  
Jim " got it"

Ready room

Nick " you called"  
Picard " councilor troi said you're hiding a lot from us "  
Nick " well yah hiding facts about the future"  
Troi " it's not just that your hiding something"  
Nick " I don't know what to tell you"  
Riker " why won you tell us who you captain is"  
Nick " you know vary well why"  
Riker " we already know too much why not that too"  
Nick " it's more prevalent, why does it matter any way"  
Troi " with all your deception it hard to believe what you say "  
Nick " I'm sorry"

Comm " sir the doctor is asking for you'  
Nick " I'll be right there"

Nick " I must be going captain"  
Picard " I'll walk you there"  
Nick " Kay"

They walk the hall in silence

Nick " you think I'm lying don't you about who I am and my ship"  
Picard " I don't have a reason to believe one way or another"  
Nick " I'm sorry I wish I could let you know I wasn't"

Picard " no commander this is ridiculous I demand to know your captains name that's an order"  
Nick " yes sir but first may we be alone you know time continuum sake "  
Picard " fine "

He pulls her into the empty transporter room

Picard " now tell me"  
Nick " it's captain William t riker"  
Picard " oh"  
Nick " and that's why I couldn't tell you"  
Picard "how do I know you're not lying"  
Nick " you could ask my ship"  
Picard " I think I will"  
Nick " alrighty" she sets transporter " this will take us directly to the ready room"

Ready room

Nick " ask away "  
Picard " computer who is captain of this vessel "  
Computer " captain William T Riker current command codes have been transfers to commander Nicole t Ramage "  
Nick " see , now I have to go see my doctor about getting you guys back to the past"

She exits

Picard " so many questions I could ask this computer, no"

He leaves

Bridge of the tropics

Nick enters

Nick " hail the enterprise "  
Man " yes sir "

Picard on screen " good news I hope "  
Nick " indeed it was hard to make out what she was trying to say but I got the gist "  
Picard " excellent"  
Nick " she said something about Wesley and science"  
Picard " that doesn't make much sense "  
Nick " no, maybe what was Wes doing at the time you came through the rift"  
Picard " I don't know let me get him"

Picard comm " Wesley crusher to the bridge Immediately "  
Wes " on my way sir"

Nick starts to pace

Wes enters

Wes " what can I do for you captain"

Picard points at screen

Nick " Wesley what were you doing when you went through the rift "  
Wes " my science experiment "  
Nick " what on"  
Wes " cronotons speeding up the aging in plants"

Nick turns to ops " what the hell is a cronoton"  
Jimmy " according to this they are partials usually found in nebula clouds. They hold together the structure of the universe"

Nick " did you mix them with something "  
Wes " water so the plants would absorb it and later I made a spark for the other tests"  
Nick " did it work "  
Wes " kind of the plants died which is weird those kind usually last-"  
Nick "five six years "  
Wes " yah oh I know what happened"  
Riker " what"  
Nick " instead of jumping the plants forward the cronotons mixed with the water and spe rated the molecules it stuck to the oxygen and traveled through the ships ventilation and when Wes made the spark the jumped the whole ship in the future"  
Picard " how do we make it go back in time "  
Wes " I just need to get all of the cronotons off the enterprise that's what's holding us in this time "  
Worf " how nothing destroys a cronoton "  
Nick " you can't destroy a cronoton that would mess with the whole fabric of time"  
Riker " than how do we get them off"  
Nick " leave that to us "

Screen off

Nick " jimmy set the beam to a cronotons frequency then scan the enterprise"  
Jimmy " aye sir"

Enterprise bridge

A purple beam scans through

Picard " I hope this works"

Space

The beam finishes going over the ship and it disappears

Tropics bridge

Nick " job well done "  
Jimmy " sir are you going to tell the captain"

She sits Indian style in captains chair

Nick " jimmy he already knows"

End


	12. Empty

Ready room

Picard sits quietly doing work

He gets up and stars to leave the room  
The door doesn't open  
He hits comm but it doesn't work

Nicks on door  
Picard " hello will, data"  
Silence  
Picard " well damn"

He goes to his desk and pulls a device from the drawer and sticks it on the door it opens

Bridge

The captain is alone

Picard " will, data, anyone"

He tries his comm but it still doesn't work  
Thumping from the turbo lift  
He walks over to it as it gets louder

The door suddenly opens a nick flys out crashing into Picard  
They lie on the floor

Nick " sorry captain I was trying to get it open then it just flew open I wasn't ready for that"  
Picard getting up" that's quite alright Lieutenant"

He help her up

Nick looking around " where is everybody "  
Picard " I don't know"  
Nick " the turbo lift stopped working "  
Picard " as have the doors it seams as though the whole ship just turned off"  
Nick " should we look for others or "  
Picard " sound like a good idea "  
Nick " shall we take the Jeffries tubes"  
Picard " I think we may have to "  
Jeffries tubes

Nick pops around a corner to see Picard

Nick " what deck shall we start with captain"  
Picard " hold on these tubes are a lot bigger for you than me"  
Nick " I know "  
Picard " let's get out on the next deck before I'm permanently hunched over"  
Nick " sounds like a plan"

Hall

Nick " thees seam to be empty too"  
Picard " where is every one "  
Nick " a whole starship of people can't disappear"  
Picard " it seams as if they have"  
Nick " let's go this way "

Nick gets ahead of the captain

Shouts out of sight

Nick " captain look here"

He goes to her

Picard " what is it"  
Nick " this holo deck is in use"  
Picard plays with console " it doctor crushers program"  
Nick " shall we see if she's in there"  
Picard " indeed"

The enter onto a train from the 20's  
They look around

Nick to passenger " exude me but were looking for a woman kinda tall red hair probably has a lot more fun then the average train rider"  
Man to his friend " this little lady's looking for her mom you seen a red haired dame"  
Friend " I think your daddy may have fond her "

Nick looks for the captain then follows him to the other car

Picard " Beverley "  
Crusher " what are you to doing here "  
Nick " there's a ship problem"  
Crusher " alright let's go"  
Nick " computer end program "

Scene disappears

They exit

Crusher " so what's the problem"  
Picard " everyone has disappeared"  
Crusher " what do you mean"  
Nick " like poof and no more crew"  
Crusher " was there a flash of light of a cloud of dust "  
Nick " I don't know I was alone "  
Picard " as was I"  
Crusher " so all three of us were alone odd "  
Nick " strategic maybe"  
Picard " let's see if anyone else is here be fore we jump to conclusions "  
Nick " why were you why reign your uniform in there "  
Crusher " in case I was needed "  
Nick " smart"  
Picard " let's continue "

They walk down the hall  
Come to an intersection

Crusher " which way"

Nick steps out to the middle if the fork

Nick " do you hear that"  
Picard " I don't hear anything "  
Nick " there's definitely crying from that way"  
Crusher "follow it "

They follow the noise to a door

Nick " how do de open it "  
Picard " you pry "

They pry the door open enough for nick to put her foot in and open it that way

They enter

Crusher " hello "  
Nick. " it's under the desk"

She goes around  
Molly oBrian sits under the desk crying

Nick " Molly "  
Molly " nick "

Molly jumps in nicks arms  
Nick carries her to the others

Crusher " what happened Molly "  
Molly " I was playing hide and seek and when nobody came looking I came out everyone was gone"  
Nick " it's okay sweetie "  
Molly " where is everyone "  
Crusher " we don't know "  
Nick " it'll be okay well find em"  
Molly " promise "  
Nick " promise and I never brake a promise"  
Molly " I trust you "  
Nick " good"  
Picard " let's keep looking "

Hall

Nick " hello anybody out there"  
Molly "hello "  
Crusher " what are we going to do once we find everyone"  
Picard " one step at a time doctor "

Hall

Crusher " I think the only room we haven't checked is engineering "  
Picard " the bulk head are closed "  
Nick " why. "  
Picard " I don't know "  
Crusher " we could go through the Jeffries tubes"  
Picard " we don't need all of us to go "  
Nick " I'll go "  
Picard " alright go in see if anyone is there and maybe see if there is an issue with power"  
Nick " aye sir"

She puts Molly down  
Nick " I'll be back in a minute"  
Molly " no "  
Nick " it okay look doctor crusher will be here it'll be fine"  
Molly " okay "

She goes and holds dr crushers hand

Nick climbs to Jeffries tubes

Engineering

Emily " where is everyone"  
Saris " that is the third time you asked that and once again I do not know"  
Emily " and nothing's working was the ship abandoned "  
Saris " we were together how could I know"  
Emily " what should we do "  
Saris " try and fix the power"  
Emily " I'm really not much of an engineer"  
Saris " I can tell"

Nick from Jeffries tube " that's not nice"  
Emily " nick "

She jumps down

Nick " do you know what happened"  
Emily " no is there any other people "  
Nick " there's a few captain Picard doctor crusher little Molly O'Brian "  
Saris " are we leaving "  
Nick " no first the captain wants us to try and fix the power, you're an engineer right "  
Saris " yes Lieutenant"  
Nick " o god pleas call me nick "  
Saris " I prefer not to"  
Nick " what ever, so have you found the problem"  
Saris " no "  
Nick " let's get started then"

The two go to work Emily stands there

Emily " how can I help "  
Saris " as a science officer you help would be useless and illogical "  
Nick" hey be nice, em you can help me "  
Emily " okay"

Hall

Crusher " she's been gone nearly 30 minutes"  
Picard "I'm sure she's just fixing the power"  
Crusher" I hope so "  
Molly " how are we gonna get all the people back captain"  
Picard uncomfortably " i-I don't know"  
Crusher" well figure it out Molly don't worry "  
Molly " okay doctor"

The lights brighten

Picard" see I told you she was fixing it"  
Crusher " I never doubted you"

Nick jumps out of Jeffries tube

Nick " never doubt me "

Molly runs to nick  
Nick picks her up

Nick " I brought some friends"

Emily exits followed by saris

Picard " and you fixed the power"  
Nick " well some what, we have turbo lifts doors and replicators that's about it"  
Crusher " well there's a start"  
Emily " are we really the only ones here"  
Picard " I'm afraid so"  
Saris " so what do we do now "  
Crusher " there's no way to send a distress call "  
Nick " I think if someone close enough the ship just floating will be distress enough"  
Emily " that's true"  
Saris " captain ?"  
Picard " I don't know there was no missing shuttles there's no sign of a fight"  
Nick " like they all just vanished "  
Emily " people don't just vanish "  
Crusher " there is some reasonable explanation "  
Molly " maybe their playing hide and seek"  
Saris " that would be illogical "  
Nick " she's three"

Ten forward

Picard " well stay here for the night and get back to it in the morning"  
Nick " get back to what we haven't a clue"  
Saris " back to thinking "  
Nick " I don't know about you but I never stop thinking"  
Emily laughs

Doctor and Picard sit at the bar  
Nick sets Molly in a seat next to Picard  
Emily sits next to her then saris sits at the end  
Nick goes behind the bar

Nick " hello my name is nick and I'll be your server tonight"  
Crusher " what are you doing "  
Nick "playing a little it'll be fun "  
Molly " yay " claps  
Nick " I'll start at this end with drink orders what can I get the good doctor "  
Crusher " what's your specialty "  
Nick " I make a good mimosa but I always like to add to my repertoire"  
Crusher " how about a sarsaparilla sunset "  
Nick " excellent choice. And you mon capitian"  
Picard " I'll think about it "  
Nick " alright I'll get back to the captain, how bout you little one"  
Molly "chocolate milk"  
Nick " sound's Devine, miss Emily? "  
Emily " a fuzzy navel "  
Nick " fun to drink fun to say, and last but not least saris "  
Saris " a simple tonic "  
Nick " no gin "  
Saris " no "  
Nick " and then back to the captain"  
Picard " what's your favorite"  
Nick " it's hard to say a good one is Cuba libre"  
Picard " sounds good "  
Nick " those will be right up start thinking about food"

She ducks behind the bar

She pops up only to use the replicator

Nick " okay a satisfying sarsaparilla sunset for the doctor "

As she say the drink she sets it down

Nick " a cool Cuba libre for my crazy captain, a choice chocolate milk for the twiddling toddler , my famous fuzzy navel for the extraordinary ensign, and a tall tonic for the exiting engineer"

Emily " what about you "  
Nick " I almost forgot"

She ducks behind the bar

And pops up with a blue drink

Nick " a blue Hawaii for myself"

Crusher " do these have real alcohol in them"  
Nick " I wouldn't do it any other way"  
Emily " I don't think I've ever had real alcohol "  
Nick " you might not want any more I'm not dealing with a drunk ensign "  
Picard " this is very good "  
Nick " it should be I got a friend that makes it he sends me some"  
Picard " hmm "  
Crusher "is yours alcoholic "

Nick cocked her head  
They all look at her in silence  
She smiles

Nick " so dinner "  
Molly " chicken nuggets"  
Crusher "just a Cesar salad "  
Emily " chicken soup. "  
Saris " haggis "  
Nick " fun, captain? "  
Picard " quiche"  
Nick " all lovely choices "

She turns to the replicator

Again sets the meals as she says them

Nick " a American Classic for Molly, a Mexican dish for crusher , a sucks best friend for Emily, a Scottish delicacy for saris, and a French favorite for captain Picard"  
Emily " a Cesar salad isn't from Italy "  
Nick " nope it was named after the Mexican chef not the the roman leader "  
Crusher " I did not know that"  
Molly " what do you want "  
Nick " I'm thinking chilly "

Later

Nick sits on bar others scattered

Nick " let's make a good thing out of a bad situation "  
Crusher " how "  
Nick " who's never been camping "

Molly Emily and saris raise their hands  
Nick jumps from the bar

Nick " what! 3 of you never been camping well that's got to change let's get some tents and logs and set up camp"

Later

Nick " perfect finished with a fire "  
Picard " no you can not "  
Saris " it is illogical start a fire in the enterprise "  
Emily " a fake one "  
Nick " yes that's what I meant and if you say one more thing is illogical were going to have one more missing crew member"

All sit round the fire

Emily " what do we do now"  
Crusher " a campfire song "  
Molly " nick get your guitar "  
Nick " I don't know kid "  
Emily " oh come on. "  
Crusher " it will be fun"  
Nick " fine "

She goes to the replicator and gets guitar  
She comes back and strums it  
Crusher " no no it's got to be up beat "  
Picard " yes if you do it keep it happy "  
Nick. " Iv got one. "

She stands on the bar

Nick. " this is one of my favorites "

She sings papa loved mama by Garth brooks

Papa drove a truck nearly all his life  
You know it drove mama crazy being a trucker's wife  
The part she couldn't handle was the being alone  
I guess she needed more to hold than just a telephone  
Papa called Mama each and every night  
Just to ask her how she was and if us kids were alright  
Mama would wait for that call to come in  
When Daddy'd hang up she was gone again

Mama was a looker  
Lord, how she shined  
Papa was a good'n  
But the jealous kind  
Papa loved Mama  
Mama loved men  
Mama's in the graveyard  
Papa's in the pen

Well it was bound to happen and one night it did  
Papa came home and it was just us kids  
He had a dozen roses and a bottle of wine  
If he was lookin' to surprise us he was doin' fine  
I heard him cry for Mama up and down the hall  
Then I heard a bottle break against the bedroom wall  
That old diesel engine made an eerie sound  
When Papa fired it up and headed into town

Well the picture in the paper showed the scene real well  
Papa's rig was buried in the local motel  
The desk clerk said he saw it all real clear  
He never hit the brakes and he was shifting gears

Mama was a looker  
Lord, how she shined  
Papa was a good'n  
But the jealous kind  
Papa loved Mama  
Mama loved men  
Mama's in the graveyard  
Papa's in the pen

Crusher " that's an interesting song "  
Nick " I've got so manny more"

Morning ten forward

Picard looks around  
As all stir  
Picard " where's Lieutenant ramage"  
Emily "I saw her get up like real early "  
Crusher " where would she have gone"  
Sa

Comm nick " Lieutenant Ramage to ten forward can you hear me "  
Picard " loud and clear "  
Nick " guess what I fixed"  
Crusher " I'm gonna have to go with communications "  
Nick " that would be correct "

Nick enters

Nick " I actually got like 94% of the ship up and running "  
Picard " that's great "  
Crusher " why weren't you sleeping "  
Nick " I only sleep like 4 hours a night insomnia "  
Crusher " maybe you should lay off the caffeine " gesturing at the coffee in nicks hands  
Nick " no I'm good"  
Picard " let's all go to the bridge "  
Emily " shouldn't we clean up first "  
Crusher " probably "

Bridge

All enter  
Nick carries Molly

Picard " ensign saris can you take ops "  
Saris " aye sir "  
Picard " miss Emily pleas take the other position "  
Emily " got it "  
Picard " doctor will you join me down here" gesturing to first officers chair  
Crusher " I would love too"  
Picard " Lieutenant would you take the tactical station"  
Nick " yes sir"

She sets Molly down at the seat next to captain

Nick " now be a good girl and stay right there okay." Molly Nods " and here is something to do"

She gets a coloring book and crayons from the replicator and gives it to her

Molly to captian " hi"  
Picard awkwardly " hello "

Nick " alright now what do we Do"  
Picard " scan for any ships in the vicinity and send out a distress call"  
Saris " no ships detected. "  
Nick " distress call out"  
Crusher " now what. "

They al look at Picard

Picard " umm..."  
Molly " it's okay not to know "  
Picard " thank you dear. "  
Nick " oh were being hailed "  
Picard " by what I thought there were no ships in the area"  
Saris " there aren't "  
Nick " weird "  
Picard " on screen"

The screen is a exact image of the bridge with them on it

Picard " why am I seeing myself "  
Nick " I I don't know "  
Emily " I didn't think it could do that"  
Saris " it can't"  
Nick " it is capable but you would need rewiring and things "  
Picard " well fix it "  
Nick " I'm trying but according to this that is the other ship"  
Crusher " but it clearly isn't"  
Molly " mirror "  
Picard " what "  
Molly " backwards "  
Saris "shh the grown ups are talking"  
Emily " no she's right this is backwards like a mirror "  
Picard " are telling me their simply holding a mirror to the camera"  
Nick " it kinda looks like it"  
Crusher " can they hear us "  
Nick " should yah"  
Emily " so they've just been listing to us arguing."  
Nick " it appears so "  
Picard " switch to audio only "  
Nick " audio only "  
Picard " what am I looking at "  
Nick " umm well that's ah uh the screen is off "  
Picard " well figure it out later are we still connected "  
Nick " yep"  
Picard " I am captain jean-luc Picard of the federation ship enterprise"

Man " are you missing something captian"  
Picard " do you know where my crew is"  
Man " we may"  
Picard " I demand the return of my crew"  
Man " we left you some "  
Picard " it is immoral and illegal to kidnap persons"  
Man " isn't your land that states innocent till proven guilty"  
Nick " you were proven guilty at your own admittance "  
Man " if you can answer some riddles I shall tell you ware your people are "  
Picard " we shall do no such thing"  
Man " well there here if you change your mind"

A list appears on the screen

Picard " how did they get that on my screen "  
Nick " I don't know"  
Picard " get it off"  
Nick " the froze the screen I can't do any thing"  
Picard " dammit"  
Crusher " captain maybe we should comply"  
Picard " why"  
Saris " the enemy has all the leverage "  
Picard " how do we know they'll even give them back"  
Nick " we don't but what we do know is sitting here won't help"  
Picard " read them off"  
Emily " what gets wetter as it drys "  
Nick " towel. "  
Emily " what goes in water but never gets wet. "  
Nick " either a shadow or a bubble"  
Emily " what is once a year twice a week and never in a day "  
Nick " letter e"  
Crusher. " how do you know all these"  
Nick " I like riddles I remember everyone I've ever heard"  
Emily " fun. "  
Nick. " keep going I'm on a role "  
Emily " a butcher is five ten what does he weigh"  
Nick " meat "  
Emily. " what is simply a head and a tail "  
Nick " a ah coin "  
Emily " only two left "  
Crusher " i have a mouth but can not talk I can run but never walk. I have a bed but cannot sleep, I have a bank but nothing to keep."  
Emily " it a river"  
Picard " final one, who can jump higher than a mountain"  
Saris " that is illogical"  
Nick " hey! What did tell you bout that "  
Picard " Lieutenant stay on task "  
Crusher " it unspecific"  
Emily "mountains vary in hight"  
Nick " this is stupid "

Man from screen " trouble enterprise. "

Nick walks to lowers part of bridge

Nick " hey jack off why don't we settle this like big kids and show your face"  
Man " why should I"  
Picard " coward "  
Man " how dare you why would I give away my upper hand "  
Crusher " why are you even doing this"  
Man " entertainment "  
Nick " how bout I tell you one if you can't solve it we get the crew back "  
Man " no that's to easy how bout five questions if I can't awnser you get 1/4 of the crew back "  
Nick " and if you can "  
Man " then you leave I keep the crew"

Nick turns to look at captain

Picard " I don't like to play with the lives of my crew"  
Emily " what other option do we have"  
Crusher " can you do it nick "  
Nick " I'm sure of it "  
Picard " I suppose"

She turns back

Nick " deal"  
Man " begin"  
Nick " you enter a house late one night the powers out and you've got nothing else to do. So you explore. First you walk down a hall and come to three doors a square one a pentagon and a rectangle pick one"  
Man " rectangle"  
Nick " you continue and come to three windows a circle a triangle and a diamond you go through which "  
Man " circle"  
Nick " you keep going finally a man jumps out takes you by surprise holds a gun to your head and says I'm going to kill you pick a way gun poison or electric chair"  
Man " gun it's quickest "

All look at nick

Nick " wrong electric chair, the powers out"  
Man " damn your granted one fourth "  
Emily " when "  
Man " when the game is over, next question "  
Nick " Tommy's mom has 4 kids April May June and what's the fourth "  
Man " easy July like the earth months "  
Nick " no it's tommy "  
Man "2/4 granted "  
Nick " if it takes ten men ten hours to build a wall how long does it take five men to build the same wall"  
Man " five"  
Nick " no time the walls already built"  
Man " 3/4"  
Nick " if there are 10 apples and I take 2 how many apples do I have "  
Man " you have two "  
Nick " yes"  
Man " only one left "

She looks nervous

Nick " what's red and he's two legs "  
Man " half a cat"  
Nick " yes "  
Emily " shit "  
Crusher " I can't believe it"  
Man "I'll tell you what because I like you if you can answer the final qustion on my list I will give you the last one fourth"  
Saris " who can jump higher than a mountain "  
Emily " you can't"  
Picard " it's a trick question "  
Nick " I don't know it makes know sense"

Nick kneels by Molly and puts her head on the arm of the seat  
Crusher " don't give up now"  
Saris " if we generalize the size of a mountain than look up animals that can jump so high"  
Crusher " no none of the others were like that"  
Picard " just keep thinking"  
Molly to nick " mountains can't jump"  
Nick picks up her head " what "  
Molly " mountains can't jump"  
Nick " that's it mountains can't jump"  
Emily " oh everyone can jump higher than a mountain because mountains can't jump"  
Man " yes " irritated

A flash and the bridge crew is there

Nick to riker " where have you been"  
Riker " I don't know "  
Picard " I'm just glad you're back"  
Riker " what happened to you guys "  
Nick " long story "  
Emily " too long "  
Riker " I hope I get to see the report "  
Picard " you shall "  
Nick " but first I got to find someone's dad"

She picks up Molly  
Her and Emily exit

Engineering

O'Brian " where have we been "  
Geordie " it was weird like we weren't any where "  
Data " we were gone for 24 hours"  
Geordie " everyone "

Nick and Emily enter

Nick " not every one "  
O'Brian " Molly "

He takes her from nick

Nick " Molly saved the day"  
Emily " it a story you might want to hear "  
O'Brian " I'm all ears "  
Data " you are less than 1% ears "  
Nick " not what he meant data"  
End


	13. Love broke

Riker and data ring door bell

From inside  
Nick " someone get that"  
Boy " it's your room there looking for you "  
Nick. " you don't know that "  
Saris " it's quite probable"  
Nick. " I never liked you"  
Emily " just get the door"  
Boy " I will get it jeez"

Door opens to a young male ensign about 18 19  
Nick saris and Emily play a board game on the floor

Boy "hello sir"  
Riker " ensign "  
Data " may we see Lieutenant Ramage"  
Boy "of corse"

Turns around

Boy " nick they wanna talk to you "  
Nick " no shit Ben I can hear them "  
Ben " then get up"  
Nick getting up " don't tell me what to do"  
Emily "dammit nick get the door Ben it's your turn "  
Ben " coming"

Nick pushes Ben

Nick " sup riker... Data "  
Riker " you have people over"  
Nick " I'm sorry am I not aloud to have friends "  
Riker " you staying out of trouble "  
Nick. " yes daddy " sarcastically

Data looks confused

Riker " we wanted to see if you wanted to come meet the new engineer "  
Nick " sounds good I'm loosing any way "

She turns around

Nick " hey I drop out you guys Finnish I'll be back in a bit"  
Ben " got it"  
Emily " mhm"  
Saris " I'll be here"

Nick shuts the door behind her

Nick " let's go"

They start down the hall

Data " why did you call commander riker daddy"  
Nick " because he was acting quite fatherly "  
Riker " hey I'm just watching out for you "  
Nick " I'm a big girl riker "  
Riker " not fiscally "  
Nick " you're just super tall "  
Riker " no you're short "  
Nick " I think it's a bit of both"

Transporter room

Nick leans againt the wall

Nick " o my god how late is this ship"  
Riker " really it's been like five minutes"  
Data " the ships is only 3 minutes and 42 seconds late the estimated time of arrival is in four minutes and 75 seconds making them a total of"  
Nick " thanks data "  
O'Brian " Lieutenant you're not waring any shoes "

Nick looks at her feet

Nick " well look at that I guess I'm not oh well"  
Riker " how do you forget shoes"  
Nick " I don't know how dose a bird know to fly south for the winter"  
O'Brian " I hate to interrupt but the Illinois is ready for transport"  
Riker " energize "

A tall blond in a tight yellow uniform dress she wore high heels and her hair was in a bun  
Riker looks smitten

Women " hello I'm Lieutenant commander Joyce kindred "

All four look at riker  
Nick snaps her fingers  
Nick " riker!"

He shakes his head

Riker " sorry I'm ah commander William t riker this is commander data and Cheif O'Brian "  
Joyce " nice to meat you commander and who is this " ruffling nicks hair

Nick steps away

Nick " don't do that "  
Riker " that's Lieutenant Ramage "  
Joyce "Lieutenant no she's twelve"  
Nick " 16 actually "  
Joyce " I don't think so sweet hart and data your skin is so pale I have a cream for that"  
Data " I am an android I do no-"  
Joyce " don't care, Cheif whatever send the rest of my things right to my room"

Turning to riker  
Joyce " could you help me with this bag"  
Riker " let me show you to your quarters"

He picks up her bag and the exit  
Nick try's to fix her hair

O'Brian " well she was something "  
Nick " I don't like her "

Hall data and nick walk  
Run into captain

Picard " data nick have you met Joyce yet"  
Nick " we did what did you think of her"  
Picard " she was interesting "  
Nick " not the word I used "  
Data " no you used-"  
Nick " data no need to repeat it"  
Picard " yes she was rather rude wasn't she "  
Nick " yah but did you see riker he was head over heels "  
Picard " he did seam that way"  
Data " sir is one not always have their head over their heels"  
Picard " it's a figure of speech it means he was smitten "  
Data " why does it mean that"  
Picard " I don't know data"  
Nick " they rarely make sense"  
Picard " well regardless of your personal feelings I hope you will work well together "  
Nick " captain I'm an excellent liar "  
Picard " I'm still not sure if that's a positive thing"  
Nick " that depend on if I'm lying for you or to you"  
Picard "yes that's why I worry "  
Nick " don't worry bout me "  
Picard " you're not waring any shoes "  
Nick " still dammit"  
Data " did you expect them to appear on you "  
Nick " I don't know "  
Picard " well pleas put some on don't walk around the ship barefoot"  
Nick " just trying to be free "  
Picard " what "  
Nick " a joke"  
Picard " mm"

Engineering  
Group gathered; nick, data, Geordie, Ben, saris.

Geordie " she's late "  
Nick " then start without her "  
Ben " maybe we should wait a bit it's her first day "  
Nick " on the enterprise not in starfleet "

Joyce enters

Joyce " sorry I'm late "  
Geordie " fine lets begin "  
Data " the long range sensors are malfunctioning, there is a conduit above deck 7 that is causing problems and panel five needs resetting "  
Geordie " so data and ensign Lewis (ben) go fix the sensors, ensign saris and I will stay here and ah nick and commander kindred go fix the conduit "  
All " aye sir "

Nick " you going to work in heels ?"  
Joyce " why not"  
Nick " what ever let's go"

Jeffries tube

Nick " it should be just ahead "  
Joyce " finally those ladders kill my feet"  
Nick " too bad , oh and sorry about getting lost "  
Joyce " whatever "  
Nick " were here"  
Joyce " get the panel off"  
Nick " mumbles French under her breath"  
Joyce " what "  
Nick " nothing"

She takes the panel off

Nick " so I think we should take the-"  
Joyce " let the grown ups do it "

She pushers nick aside

Nick " I'm not a kid and I'm perfectly capable of doing my job"  
Joyce " yes kido "  
Nick " I'm 16 and have two doctorates and graduated top of my engineering class"  
Joyce " fine then do it"

Nick fixes it

Nick " see"  
Joyce " good job"

Ruffles nicks hair

Nick " pleas don't do that"  
Joyce " aww did I upset you" mocking  
Nick " alright I'm trying really hard to play nice but you're not making it easy"  
Joyce " I don't like you and you don't like me"  
Nick " why what did I do to you"  
Joyce " you didn't have too"  
Nick " okay.."

Arboretum

Ben a nick walk around

Ben " I love this place "  
Nick " why the holodeck can make it so much prettier "  
Ben " but it's not the same "  
Nick " what ever yah weirdo"  
Ben " there's commander riker "  
Nick " good I gotta ask him something "

Goes to meet him puling ben by the wrist

Riker is with Joyce

Nick " hey riker "  
Joyce to riker " why does she not address you properly "  
Riker " oh umm"  
Nick " because were friends "  
Joyce " it improper for a lower ranking officer "  
Nick " frankly I don't give a damn"  
Riker " nick !"  
Nick " sorry"  
Riker " did you and Ben need something "  
Nick " yah you coming to poker it's been moved to datas "  
Joyce " no we will be busy "  
Nick " okay riker"  
Ben " nick we gotta go"  
Nick " fine see ya later riker"  
Ben " bye commander "  
Joyce " walk will"

They star to exit

Ben and nick leave

Nick " where do we have to go "  
Ben " I just didn't what to see you punch a commanding officer in the face"  
Nick " wouldn't be the first time"  
Ben " wow you're something else"  
Nick " I try"  
Ben " tell me one of those famous jokes of yours "  
Nick " ask me if I'm a tree"  
Ben " are you a tree "  
Nick " no what a stupid question "  
Ben chuckles " nice"

Datas quarters poker

Just nick and crusher are still in

Crusher " let's make this interesting"  
Nick " go on"  
Crusher " if I win you will preform a song for ten forward. "  
Nick " interesting and if I win "  
Crusher " I'll clean your quarters"  
Nick " wow your pretty sure of your self"  
Crusher " deal?"  
Nick " sounds fun "  
Nick " I got 19"  
Crusher smiles " 20"  
Nick " dammit "  
Crusher " and you have to do it soon"  
Nick " yah yah well I must be off"  
Geordie " why you got a date "  
Nick " maybe "

She exits

Ten forward  
Nick ,Ben saris and Emily sit at the bar nick is in the middle

Guinean " fries for the group "  
Nick " thanks Guinean "  
Emily " here come riker and the wicked witch "  
Ben " oh goodie "  
Saris " they have gone to a table"  
Nick " you think if we get her wet shell disappear "  
Guinean " your acting like children "  
Nick " to be fair I am a kid"  
Guinean " your 16 and should act like it"  
Emily " she's really mean "  
Guinean " I'll judge that for my self excuse me "  
Ben " she called me boy"  
Emily " she told me to stay out of here way, I don't know why"

Guinean comes back

Guinean " what a dreadful person "  
Ben " I think she's trying to suck off rikers face"  
Nick " as long as he's happy I'm fine"  
Emily " how sweet "  
Saris " this shows you feelings toward riker"  
Nick " he's like my big brother "  
Ben " don't you have a big brother "  
Nick " so I can't have more than one"  
Riker " hey nick "  
Nick " riker "  
Riker " tonic water pleas Guinean"  
Guinean " yes sir"  
Riker " so how are you "  
Nick " not as good as you"  
Riker " yah Joyce is something special"  
Nick " something "

Guinean give riker the glass of tonic

Riker " Iv only known her a wile but I really like her"  
Nick " well I'm glad"  
Joyce shouts " will now !"  
Riker " coming" to nick " sorry I got to go"

He exits

Hall

Riker " Joyce come on"  
Joyce " I'm not staying here any longer"  
Riker " but why "  
Joyce " I'm sick of the crew and I'm sick of you"  
Riker " no Joyce lets talk "

She enters turbo lift as nick exits

Nick " lovers quarrel "  
Riker. " she dumped me she's going back to the Illinois "  
Nick " I'm sorry I'm sure it's for the best "  
Riker " I'm going "  
Nick " I'll call troi let her know "  
Riker " just leave it alone"

Riker exits

Nick " what a baby"

Ten forward

Crusher " have you picked a song "  
Nick " I did it's perfect , you gotta go get riker"  
Troi " he's still pretty up set "  
Nick " he's gotta see it "  
Crusher " we'll try "

Rikers door

Crusher " will open up "  
Troi " we want to help will"

Door opens

Riker " go away "  
Troi " it been a week come on"  
Crusher " nicks doing a performance in ten forward "  
Troi " come watch it will make you feel better"  
Riker " how "  
Crusher " nick said she has a song just for you"  
Troi " it'll be fun"  
Riker " is she going to be there "  
Crusher " I don't know she leaves tomorrow though"  
Troi " nick asked for you to come"  
Riker " she can deal she's a big girl"  
Troi " a big girl who's parents never got to come to anything she's ever preformed or won"  
Riker " what makes me her dad"  
Crusher " well you act like it "  
Riker " fine fine"

Ten forward

Riker troi and crusher enter as nick gets on stage

Nick "This one is for commander riker, sorry bout the brake up"

She sings Amen by edans edge changing some words to fit

I heard from a friend of a friend of a friend that  
You finally got rid of that girlfriend  
You finally came out of that love coma boy  
I've heard Mary Jane at the powder-puff beauty shop  
Sayin' that blond in her tube top  
She left our willy for a boy in Illinois  
Someone give me an amen,  
Someone give me an amen.

[Chorus:]  
Can I get a Thank God Hallelujah  
You finally saw what she was doing to ya  
Your buddy called it and she was right  
Glad to see you saw the light.  
Whole ship nearly hooped and hollered  
She flew away nobody stopped her  
Na na na na na na, I'll say it again  
Someone give me an amen.

Yeah right, like I really coulda said something  
You wouldn't heard it if the train was coming  
Had your head so high in the clouds  
Oh I, I had a really good reason  
For hiding my feelings but now I can finally spit it out  
Someone give me an amen.  
Someone give me an amen.

[Chorus:]  
Can I get a Thank God Hallelujah  
You finally saw what she was doing to ya  
Your buddy called it and he was right  
Glad to see you saw the light.  
Whole ship nearly hooped and hollered  
She flew away nobody stopped her  
Na na na na na, I'll say it again  
Someone give me an amen.

I'm standing right here in front of you  
I think I love you too  
Can I get a Thank God Hallelujah  
Baby do you believe it, do you?  
Your buddy called that she was right  
Glad to see you saw the light.  
Whole town nearly hooped and hollered  
The preacher's son and the farmer's daughter.  
Na na na na na, I'll say it again  
Someone give me an amen.

She gestures to the crowd

Someone give me an amen.

Crowd " amen "

Na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na

Nick walks to riker

Nick " how'd you like it "  
Riker " it was fun"  
Nick " good you'll love the next one"

She gets back on stage

Nick " I've got a second one for you guys, this one is dedicated to Joyce "

She strums

Nick " hope you like it"

She sings only prettier by Miranda Lambert

Well I've been saved by the grace of southern charm  
I got a mouth like a sailor and yours is more like a Hallmark card  
If you wanna pick a fight, well I'm gonna have to say good night  
I don't have to be hateful, I can just say bless your heart

And even though I don't belong with your high life friends  
Doesn't mean we don't get together and try to make amends  
It's easier, can't you see? Let's agree to just disagree  
We don't have to like each other but it's sure fun to pretend

So let's shake hands and reach across those parting lines  
You got your friends just like I got mine  
We might think a little differently  
But we got a lot in common you will see  
We're just like you, only prettier

Everybody says you gotta know your enemies  
Even if they only weigh a hundred pounds and stand five foot three  
If you just smile and behave, you can always get your way  
It's a universal plan that'll get you where you can in all societies

So let's shake hands and reach across those parting lines  
You got your friends just like I got mine  
We might think a little differently  
But we got a lot in common you will see  
We're just like you, only prettier  
Hey!

[Break]

So let's shake hands and reach across those parting lines  
You got your friends just like I got mine  
We might think a little differently  
But we got a lot in common you will see  
We're just like you, only prettier

Well I'll keep drinkin' and you'll keep gettin' skinnier  
I'm just like you, only prettier

Joyce leaves mad

Riker comes up to nick

Riker " those are my favorites "  
Nick " glad I could cheer you up "  
He hugs her

End


End file.
